Vows To You
by xXAonoNYmouSPXx
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one-shots for our beloved Hikari and Kei pair. R and R people! Rated T to be safe.
1. In Sickness and In Health

**Vows to you**

* * *

**01**: _In Sickness and in Health_

* * *

Maybe he's gone insane.

Maybe he loved her too much.

Maybe it really is his fault…

Whatever the reason is, it didn't matter to him anymore.

All that it mattered is that he's never leaving her side again.

He blamed himself, he always did. Whatever little thing that happened to her is his responsibility, even if he didn't do it himself. Ever since they got married he provided her everything. He gave her anything her heart desires and would give it in seconds without delay.

She doesn't want to leave Japan, so he moved his company's headquarters from London to the Land of the Rising Sun.

She wants a simple wedding, so he arranged it into a private wedding with only their families and friends invited. He announced to the world his beloved wife after their World Tour for a honeymoon.

She wanted a job, he hesitated. He would rather keep his beautiful wife in the comforts and safety of their own home, away from any form of danger. With much thought he allowed her to work as a pre-school teacher in a private school. Unbeknownst to her that he kept hidden cameras on every nook and corner of the small learning institution.

She wanted a big family, he obliged, much to his favor and pleasure. He gave her ten beautiful and handsome children. All talented and intelligent like them. He would never forget the angelic smile on her face as she hugged each one of their new born babies after each successful delivery.

She can be stubborn and have her tantrums, which prove his godly patience for his lover. Fights are normal for couples. Although they would exchange words he has never hurt her physically or emotionally, and when he knows she's had enough, he would stop the argument himself. He would swallow his pride and show her how much he loves her again and again. He would never dare, not even think, of making her cry.

She would go away for a while with her family and friends, he would tell her over and over to stay safe and call him immediately if ANYTHING happens. She would sigh at her overprotective husband and just accept his conditions. He would secretly make sure that her travels are safe and secured, and just to make sure, he would secretly watch over her using his company's private satellite.

She reminisced about her wonderful time with the S.A, so he built her a replica of their greenhouse in their yard, as a gift for their anniversary.

She felt jealousy, so he would carefully explain to her everything in tiniest detail that the woman was merely a business associate. He would stop at nothing just to wash away his lover's doubts. So he poured his entire attention to her and will not stop making love with her until she says so.

She collapsed…

He was away for a month-long business trip when his eldest son's call reached his ears. Cancelling everything in his schedule, he flew back from Washington to Japan. He was scared, really scared, of anything happening to his wife.

When he returned she saw her lying on a hospital bed. He never let go of his wife's hand as he listened intently to the five best doctors he specially hired to examine his wife.

She was sick, of a disease incurable, inherited by birth. How could he have missed that?! By his lover's command he made his children go through tests and much to her relief, they were all not infected.

She was diagnosed in a coma. He has convinced and made deals with every single researcher in the entire planet to make a cure for his wife, in return, they would be paid handsomely. Many participated, however, many gave up. He also participated; he would find a cure for her. He would not rest until she is back in her usual self.

He tried everything. He may be titled as '_inhumanely intelligent and skilled_' he was still no god, he's still human. Although he admitted it is difficult to find a cure, he did not stop.

He stopped going to work, he would rather sit beside the edge of their bed where his lover lay asleep and watch over her till who knows how many hours. Their children, saddened by their mother's condition and with their father's state, took action themselves. They may be the offspring of two prodigies, they were still children. Still too young to indulge to anything similar their father had done to treat their mother, but they have a capability to work. With much debate and begging to their grandparents, they handled their father's company work behind the scenes.

"Father…" his eldest spoke. With his back turned to them, eyes never leaving his wife's fragile body, he heard his children enter their room.

"I've heard" he spoke softly "Why did you do that? Your mother will not like it. You are all too young."

"Father, we may be young but we are not children. We want to help you. You haven't been going to work, at this rate; we would not be able to provide mother's medication"

"Even so…" he trailed off, taking a loose strand away from her adorable face.

"Dad, we know you love Mom very much… We know you even love her more than us. So we're doing this for the both of you"

"Still," he finally faced his children "You are all my sons and daughters, I cannot let you go through the same pain I felt when I was-"

"Our age?" one of his daughters interrupted "We are aware of that father, but unlike you, we are not forced, we chose to do this in our own will. Don't worry"

"We promise to never push ourselves. Grandma and Grandpa will be there to help us too and of course we won't stop our studies. That's what mom wants for us."

He could only nod and smile at them in response. The ten Takishima siblings round up to give their father a comforting hug and each approached their mother to give her a reassuring kiss on her cheek.

"Just make sure to watch each other's backs. Don't cause trouble for your mother."

"We will, and we won't. Watch over her for us"

"Remember, your mom and I love you all"

"We love you both too" they said in unison before carefully closing the door.

Kei Takishima turned to his beloved Hikari Takishima. He snuggled, kissed her face and caressed her hair. "You not only blessed me with your love, but you gave me wonderful children" he kissed her hand lovingly. "I will not lose hope, my love, I will never leave your side. Whatever this sickness is, whatever happens, I will always love you Hikari" he finally planted a long and loving kiss on her sweet lips "In sickness and in health"

* * *

**This is the first chapter :D**

**I hope Vow no. 1 suits your tastes ^^**

**More chapters coming soon~!**


	2. Stalker

Vows to you

* * *

02: Stalker

* * *

This lingering feeling has been bugging her lately.

Since she was still in elementary school she has always felt that something, or rather, SOMEONE has been watching and following her. Not only when she goes to and from school, but even in the comforts of her home or even when her family would go out of town for a small vacation.

It bothered her back then and since nothing bad, not even the slightest, happened to her she only brushed it off and thought that it was only her imagination. However, ever since Hikari and Kei started dating, this feeling of being watched came back and her developed senses would not allow her to ignore it again. So she talked to her boyfriend about it.

"So this 'feeling' is something bothering you?"

"Yeah… I don't know why I felt it again."

"Hikari… have you been threatened by any chance?"

"Me? Uhmm…. No, I don't think so."

He sighed in relief "Does it make you uncomfortable?"

"Well, although it's been occupying my mind lately… honestly, no. I think it's better to say that I'm just curious about it."

"Are you sure nothing's been bothering you? Hikari, you can tell me _anything_."

"I'm fine Takishima. Really, I'm just curious. I haven't received any kind of threats either"

"Then do not waste your time worrying about it Hikari. As long as you are unharmed then you have nothing to fear my love. And I promise I will do my best to help and protect you."

She giggled and did as he said just like that. "Thank you"

After which, Kei escorted her to her home. Much to her protests, he had no choice but to walk and ride the train with her since she denied the limousine as it would attract unnecessary attention.

Kei Takishima watched as his girlfriend waved him a farewell. Once she is now in the security of her home he went on his way home… or so we all thought.

When he was out of sight, he rushed through a narrow alley until he entered an empty lot filled with overgrown foliage located not too far from his beloved's house. He made his way up a tree and by opening a portion of the tree's bark, he took out cameras, binoculars and a netbook. By clicking on a folder, a series of names filled the screen. Most were colored red in text and he made sure that every name is of the same color. Ever since he was a child, his love turned into an addiction that drove him to secretly follow his first love every morning when she leaves her home and every after school. He continued doing so and along the way he encountered brave and foolish souls who dared stick to Hikari like leeches.

No, he would not have that. Only he can bask in Hikari's beauty. He will not allow any other person to gawk at her like that. He would try his hardest as to not gouge the eyes of these lads as to not disappoint his love.

So he listed them all and scared them away, making sure they will have no resolve of returning. He would also threaten anyone who even dared target his love for criminal means. He found this lot when he was in junior high and marked it as his secret observation area.

He put his binoculars down and captured multiple pictures of her while changing her uniform. He wrote, "Entry #38297: Hikari was able to return home safely with my guidance once more. It is a relief to know that she doesn't suspect me as the one who is her faithful stalker. As long as my love does not feel uncomfortable with it, I will continue to watch her from afar. However, I will stop the second she tells me to, her every word is my command and this is the first time, I have not known my beautiful Hikari owns a sexy black bra"

* * *

**Although this chapter is not really a '**_**vow'**_**, it just popped in my mind and I just HAD to write it down before it disappears **** Besides, This IS a COLLECTION of ONE SHOTS. So I will leave the rest of the story to your imaginations **

**I hope Vow no. 2 suits your tastes ^^**

**More chapters coming soon~!**


	3. Hikari

Vows to you

03: Hikari

An average child can learn how to speak by the age of three.

But it was not so with their firstborn's case.

The moment their son touched the hard covers of a book, he would start skimming through the pages, young, golden eyes darting back and forth through each line. At first it would seem like he was only looking at them, but Mr. and Mrs. Takishima took it all back when they saw bookmarks between pages and their son underlining and making corrections of sentences with perfectly legible writing.

So the moment their son reached three years of age, they finally asked.

"Kei, can you speak Papa? Mama?"

The child stared at them.

"Pa-pa, Ma-ma"

No response

Mr. Takishima sighed and patted his son's head. The little boy turned to the window and watched outside. His father looked at where he was looking at and saw the sun rising higher above the sky.

"It's beautiful, isn't Kei? The sun is giving us a warm, new day after a long, cold night. It gives us a new day to look forward to the moment its warm light* touched our homes"

"Hi… Hika…"

"Hmm? Kei, are you trying to say something?" he was alarmed with joy and called for his wife "Mama! Mama! Come quick! Our son's finally going to say his first word!"

When Mrs. Takishima reached their side, they listened intently what young Takishima had to say

"Hika… Hik-Hikar…. Hika…"

"Come on Kei my dear, say it, say the word '*light' say 'Hikari'"

"H-Hikari… Hikari… Hikari"

"Well done Kei!"

"Kei you're amazing! That's my baby boy!"

"Hikari… Hikari… Hikari!" young Takishima repeated and for the first time in his life, the corners of his lips tugged upward and he brought his hands together in a big clap. He started laughing and clapping with glee as he continued repeating the word "Hikari! Hika-Hikari! Hikari!"

No words could describe the feelings of his parents but they only have one, same comment.

'_At last'_

And this day was forever marked in Mrs. Takishima's album. Even if his first word wasn't '_Mama or Papa'_ it was worth it if they could see their son looking so happy like that again. They had never seen him so happy and their son's happiness is their happiness.

Little did they know that, that single kanji character would become a name that their son will meet and eventually worship; they would just have to wait for another three years.

**A small comeback update after a while. Chapters 3 is up!**

**More chapters coming soon~!**


	4. Mother-daughter talk

Vows to you

04: Mother-Daughter talk

"Mom! You surprised me!"

"Excuse me for being worried over my daughter because she's been staring out in the open for five minutes."

"Sorry"

"Has something been bothering you?" her mother sat down across the table and faced her daughter.

"N-no, it's okay"

"Saying 'okay' is the biggest lie in the world and I know my cheerful daughter won't show such a face unless something bad happened."

She pondered and fidgeted with her thumbs under the table. "Come on dear, just because I don't allow you in the kitchen doesn't mean I don't allow you anywhere anymore. You can tell me anything"

The nine year old girl took a deep breath before opening her onyx eyes. She said, "Uhmm… mom, you see, there's this **boy**"

"Mmhmm"

"You know, the same boy who beat me in a match when I was six years old?"

"Yes, I remember him"

"Well, I've been thinking. Even though I consider him as I rival and a friend… I've been seeing him more than that actually. I have been noticing his _boy side_, as an individual lately. D-do you get what I mean mom? I'm sorry I'm just not good with this" she flustered

"It's okay, and don't worry, I understand you completely and you were saying?"

"He doesn't treat me like a rival actually, in my opinion, I mean maybe because we're friends too. What I mean is, I've seen him under his poker face and what I saw was that… he's a real gentleman, he's nice, caring, appreciative even though he doesn't show it and he's very… cute."

Her mother chuckled and smiled as her daughter's face was painted with many shades of red.

"Oh my daughter is so cute. Actually, as much as I want to give you advice on that I'm afraid I am not an expert in that field."

"How come? You're like dad, you can do anything. Weren't you and dad been dating since high school in your S.A years? And besides, how are you able to convince dad and bring big brother along with him for grocery shopping?"

She smiled and chuckled "That's one of girls' many secrets. I could teach you, it'll be useful for you too in the future. You could use it on the boy you like too."

"MOM!" she laughed more when her daughter's face became redder.

"Hikari! We're back!"

"Oops, the cops are back. We should go and help them with the bags"

Just as Hikari stood up, her daughter rushed to her side and tugged on her sleeve. "You won't tell dad and big brother about _him_, right? If they find out, they're gonna freak out"

"Of course dear, I wouldn't want your father to hunt down that poor little boy too."

"Hey mom, Hikaru"

"Wow, why'd you buy so many big brother?"

"It's just a precaution. Just in case you blow up the kitchen again, better stock up some supplies just in case."

"Why you- That's mean!"

Like her mother, Hikaru was not an amazing cook. But her mother believes that with a few practices, she could overcome that and become a cook that can match to five star chefs. Hikari Takishima watched her two children bicker as she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist.

"Now what did my two most favorite girls in the world do while we were out?" Kei Takishima whispered as he kissed her wife's ear.

She giggled, "Oh nothing dear, we just had a little mother-daughter talk"


	5. Valentine's Day

Vows to You

05: Valentine's Day

Valentine's Day

Celebrated on the 14th of February,

The season of love,

The day where girls would go about and give chocolates to the people who are special to them,

The day where the flowers of love blooms in all corners of the world,

"Now that's just **sick**" young, fourteen-year-old, Kei Takishima muttered under his breath as he looked away from the car's window. Everywhere he could see couples, flowers, couples, chocolates, couples, hearts, couples, cupids, couples, love birds, couples, did I already mention couples? And more couples!

'_I despise this holiday_' he thought for the nth time before the chauffer stopped the car and opened the door for him.

Kei Takishima, in all flawless perfection, stepped out of his car and his eye twitched at the sign beside the school's name.

'**HAPPY ST. VALENTINES DAY! **

**Let your feelings be conveyed to the person you LOVE!'**

Upon reading the sign his pathway was immediately blocked with numerous girls with a rather familiar package in their hands. It's bad enough that they would swoon around him every day but since today is a very peculiar holiday, their numbers would double, triple in fact. He sighed as he searched in his brain an escape route before a tsunami of red, heart shaped boxes would hit him.

**~0~**

'_I finally made it_'

Kei sighed in relief as he took a seat in the comforts of his own classroom. Fortunately, the homeroom teacher arrived just as he entered the classroom, meaning that he wouldn't have to worry about the girls in his classroom.

Knowing who and how he was capable of, Kei didn't even care to listen to his teacher. He doesn't want to listen to the things he taught himself already, therefore, he rested his chin on his left palm and stared the empty desk sitting lonely at his right.

Aside from the girls who would fawn around him and the sickening sight of couples going lovey-dovey around him; all the more reason he hates this holiday is because a certain Hikari Hanazono is always absent on Valentine's Day.

"You okay Kei? You look… uhmm… how should I say this?" Tsuji Ryuu was at a loss for words after looking at his friend who was giving a rather very dark vibe.

'_This is a learning institution, not a place where students can show a public display of affection!_' Kei's dark aura grew bigger as he saw another couple pass by.

"He's grouchier than before, that's what you should be saying" said Jun

"Come on Kei, it's a holiday, besides this is the day you could get free desserts!" Tadashi said while he kept stuffing his cheeks with food Akira made.

"Stop hogging it all up you pig!"

"I think we all know the reason why Kei is like this every year" Megumi sketched,

"Hoho~ of course, of course we know the reason." Akira laughed evilly as she inched a bit closer to Kei "Ahhh~ the season of love! Valentine's Day! The day where beautiful and cute girls would go around and give away chocolates they worked hard to make to the boys they love most. Oh how romantic! But lo! A certain someone detests this beautiful holiday all because the person he loves is not around in this time of year! Oh how unfortunate!" Akira mockingly cries in despair before delivering the finishing blow "And he really wants to receive chocolates from her too"

All hell broke loose

"You know Akira…" Kei turned his head slowly, in a very menacing way towards the short haired girl, freezing every living being inside a twelve mile radius, "Don't think that I'm the only one in the edge today, after all, since _she's_ not here, you won't get to see your _precious little angel_ around and you'll be missing a day without _her cute little smile._"

"But that's-! b-but…. But… wahhhhhhhh!" Akira started crying hard at that realization and immediately went to Megumi who tried to comfort her.

"He made Akira cry again" Jun said in the sidelines

"Serves her right, she just had to go and piss Kei off. She is after all, a devil woman- ARK!"

"What did you just call me?!" Akira shouted as she threw a pot from who knows where and hit Tadashi squarely on the face.

Ryuu just sweat dropped and chuckled at the sight.

_**RING**_

_**DING**_

_**DONG**_

"Lunch time's over. I'll be going on ahead" Kei said and without further ado, he went on his way back to class.

"Okay, see you later Kei" Jun and Ryuu said

"He looks really pissed" said Jun

"You can't blame him" Ryuu sighed "After all, it's in Hikari's family tradition to hold a reunion every Valentine's Day."

"But why choose this day anyway?" Ryuu just shrugged.

**~0~**

Time went agonizingly slow for him.

It's not like he literally hates this holiday, it's just that seeing other people act so love-dovey around each other… makes him envious. He has loved Hikari ever since he was only six years old and it brings him great disappointment that the person he loves for eight years is not around to celebrate the season of love with him.

Classes has finally ended but instead of going straight home, he stopped by and locked himself at the gym's storage room.

A place where he could think;

a place where he could have at least a moment of peace.

He sighed as he lied down on the blue cushions. He took out his phone, clicked a few buttons and clicked on the newest stolen photo he shot of her. It was during class and he smiled as she smiled on what she was writing on while she listens to the teacher.

But his smile faded and he closed his phone.

Is this how it is going to be every year for him?

He hasn't even confessed to her so he has no right to expect anything from her, right?

But he would at least want a piece of chocolate coming from her, even if it wasn't handmade, even if her cooking wasn't that great to others.

"Oh woe is me" he sighed and chuckled to himself.

_**Hikari…**_

His eyes shot open when he heard the door creak open behind him.

"I knew you were here"

That voice… could it be? But being who he is, he kept his cool as he sat up and looked behind him. There, in all her pride and beauty, and somewhat wet hair, was the girl he was just thinking and dreaming about a moment ago.

"This is my thinking place; did you think I was going to share my turf with you? Ms. Rank No. 2?"

"Wha- why you! Don't call me Rank No. 2!" she pointed an accusing finger at him and he smiled.

"I think a thirty minute nap is enough. What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were on your family reunion"

"Yeah well, they changed their mind and decided to hold it tonight instead since my cousins won't arrive till later. So I came here and managed to attend at least from art class to gym class. We were having a swimming exam today anyway."

'_That explains your wet hair_'

"Also…"

"Also?"

"I wanted to give you something" she rummaged through her bag and handed out not one, but two, ribbon-wrapped rectangular boxes to him. "It's Valentine's Day, and girls are supposed to give chocolates to the boys they like, right? Besides, I've been missing a lot on this holiday for the last few years huh?"

Kei just stood there, frozen in place. Whoa whoa, back up back up, is this for real? He's dreaming, isn't he? Is his wish really coming true?

"-ma! Hey Takishima! Are you okay?" his thoughts snapped and his eyes went wide when he saw her face inches away from him, with her hand on his forehead. "Are you sick or something?" she asked in concern

"N-no! don't worry, I'm fine" he said as he carefully removed Hikari's hand from his forehead while looking away, trying to hide his blushing face.

"Then here" she said and Kei took the chocolates from her hand. He looked at them before looking at her smiling face "Before you ask, I actually wanted to make handmade chocolates but… hehehe I guess I could only make a few. So I decided to buy you more instead. Sorry if mine aren't that much, it's the most I could afford" she chuckled. "I bet that the ones you received from other girls are way more expensive and delicious than mine though"

What? She made these yet she still thinks it's not worth much?

Does she really believe that hers are worth nothing?

"Hika-"

**RING RING RING!**

Hikari looked at her watch

"Oh no! It's already six thirty! I have to get going! You should get home too Takishima. See you later! Happy Valentine's Day!" with a wave and a smile, she was gone. Kei could only stand there and stared at the chocolates resting on his hands.

Later that evening, Kei opened first the one Hikari bought at the store. After all, save the best for last, right? He at them nonchalantly and threw the wrapper away, leaving only the ribbon that was used. Next is the one Hikari made, unlike the other one, he opened the wrapper gently, trying not to break the material. He also didn't throw it away. The chocolate wasn't neatly shaped though but the moment he took a bite at the sweet dessert, his whole world froze.

It tasted unlike anything he tasted before.

It was bad? No, it was nothing like the ones Hikari made that ended up in a disaster.

These chocolates she made were absolutely delicious.

Although it was smaller than her than the one she bought, he treasured every last piece until he realized he ate it all did he let out a big sigh.

If only she could see the smile on his face.

'_I think I fell in love with her all over again_'

_**12:51 am**_

_**You received a new text message:**_

_**Hey Hikari, thanks for the chocolates you gave. They were delicious.**_

_**And by the way, just so you know, the chocolates the other girls gave me were nothing compared to the one you made for me. Yours were the most delicious ones I have ever tasted. Thank You, Happy Valentine's Day.**_

_**Ms. Rank No. 2**_

* * *

_**OMAKE**_

_5:00 am_

_You received a new text message:_

_Ohoho! I forgot to tell you idiot Kei that Hikari came and gave the gang chocolates too!_

_She's so sweet! _

_So don't get so high and mighty that you're the only one she gets to give chocolates to this time._

_Ohohoho! Ciao Kei!_

"I'm gonna kill her Ryuu"

"Don't do it Kei" Ryuu sweat dropped as Kei showed the text message Akira sent so early in the morning, which is exactly the reason why Kei's so pissed off early in the morning.

"Ehhhh? Why is Takishima so grouchy?"

"Ohohoho~ Don't mind him my angel Hikari, now come! Let's have some lunch together!"


	6. White Day

Vows to You

* * *

Chapter 5: White Day

* * *

White Day

Celebrated on the 14th of March,

The epilogue of the season of love,

The day where boys would return the gifts they had received from the girls who gave them chocolates last month,

The day when feelings are reciprocated and where the flowers of love bloom in all corners of the world once again,

"I hope Hikari will like this" young, fourteen-year-old, Kei Takishima whispered to himself as he held a small white box, adorned with a light blue bow, on his lap. He looked away to the car's window. Everywhere he could see decorations the same as last month's but instead of seeing reds, they were replaced by the color of white.

Although Hikari was never absent on this holiday unlike the other one; Kei Takishima never fails to give her small gifts like these. Now that he had received a gift from her, the very first gift he ever received from her on Valentine's Day, he made sure the batch he made this time is extra special.

His mouth curled into a small grin as he remembered making it. He had thoroughly thought what would be the perfect gift for her for weeks. Kei worked all night for his gift even though it was only small; he poured his entire heart in preparing it, making sure it's 100% perfect.

Oh yes, for the love of his life, everything must be perfect.

**~0~**

"What do you mean Hikari is not here?!"

"I mean Hikari is absent for today" Tadashi said

"I know what it means! Tell us why!" Akira exclaimed as she started treating Tadashi like a punching bag.

"I have no idea!" Tadashi cowered behind Ryuu

Kei sighed in exasperation. Really, how come nothing ever goes as planned when it comes to him and Hikari?

"My poor Hikari!" Akira cried while Megumi patted her head to calm her down and to restrain her from exploding all her frustration at Tadashi.

"Well, if you are worried, why don't you go visit her?" Kei suggested and Akira brightened up

"Yeah, that might be a good idea!"

"Then let's all go after school" Kei smiled a mischievous smile.

"WHAT?! YOU'RE COMING TOO?!"

**~0~**

The group of friends went to Hikari's quaint home as planned and as they reached her home did they learn that her parents were away for a few days, leaving her big brother Atsushi in charge.

"Oh, it's you guys" Atsushi said as they greeted him and he led them inside. "There's not much to say really. You know my sister; she got a new set of books from our aunts and uncles from our family reunion last month. I never thought she has a liking to novels so she stayed up and read the entire trilogy of five different stories in one night. Well, you can imagine what happens next."

Kei and the others were left speechless when they saw a stack of approximately fifteen books resting on one corner of her room.

"Could you guys do me a favor and watch over her for me? I trust you guys won't do anything. I just got to do a little grocery shopping just in case she wakes up. Although, she's been sleeping the entire day."

With that, Atsushi left, with Ryuu and the twins accompanying him.

Kei sighed in defeat _'could this day get any worse?' _apparently it can, and it did. The moment the doors in the front door clicked closed, Kei, Akira and Tadashi sprang to their feet when Hikari suddenly sat up from her futon. her hair disheveled, face burning red with fever, and steady breathing while in her pajamas, Hikari looked from side to side before opening her mouth.

"BIG BROTHER!"

**~0~**

It was more than the mighty Kei Takishima can handle.

For two gruesome hours, they tried their best to calm the nerves of the renowned second rank student of their entire prestigious academy who suddenly acted like an insecure toddler that got lost and couldn't find her mother.

She kept whining, crying, and demanding her big brother. She acted like she didn't know them. It seemed like all their efforts were gone to waste but they were never more relieved than to see her big brother with a brown paper bag in one arm.

Hikari immediately stopped her tantrum and the moment she wrapped her arms around her brother's neck, did she fell asleep. Of course, it didn't go unnoticed to a certain lad whose eyes bore with intense jealousy on the older male.

No one knew exactly why Hikari acts like this whenever she's in a high fever. Atsushi theorized, however, that since Hikari always showed a bright, fighting flame, she has always kept her guard up. However, now that her defenses are low, it would seem that she is more capable of expressing her true self in this state. Revealing that she wasn't always the tough girl everyone knew but deep down inside she's an inexperienced, average little girl who has a brother complex and want nothing more to be loved.

**~0~**

"I'm sorry guys for the trouble. Its White Day after all, you guys shouldn't have bothered to come. "

"Don't say that Hikari's Big Bro, we chose to come here" said Tadashi

"I wouldn't leave my cute little angel HIkari alone!"

"I pray that she gets better soon"

"Hikari is a strong girl, she'll be fine in no time" Megumi held up her board.

"Take good care of her for us"

"Of course. You guys take care now." Atsushi bid them farewell as he say his sister's friends enter and leave in the limousine.

"Hey guys! We forgot about Kei!" Tadashi exclaimed.

"Who cares?" retorted Akira

"He said we should go on ahead. I think he's still in Hikari's room" informed Ryuu

"WHAT?! You mean to say he's alone with my angel Hikari?! We have to go back now!" the S.A members ended up trying with all their might to calm Akira this time.

Meanwhile, Kei sat still beside Hikari as he stared at her sleeping figure. It would seem the fever's gone down as he could observe that Hikari's face starts to return some color. He sighed. Too many thoughts lingered in his mind. He hoped that he could give HIkari his present to her once she arrives at school and while he's at it, he would scare the death out of any brave soul that dares approach her.

'_Hikari, you never cease to amaze me_' instead, he grinned and chuckled a little before leaving his present for her beside her futon. As he was about to stand up, he felt a tug at his sleeve.

"Takishima… I…." his heart beats

"I…" he leaned closer

"I… I won't lose to you again" she snored.

Kei left her room with a mixture of disappointed and amused.

"Happy White Day Hikari"

* * *

**6:30 am**

_**Hey Takishima! I heard from Big Bro. Thanks so much for visiting me.**_

_**I hope I wasn't any trouble for you guys. You shouldn't have bothered.**_

_**By the way I got your gift…**_

_**Even at making gifts you're better than me! Arghh!**_

_**I won't lose to you Takishima!**_

_**Wait until next year! I'll give you a big Valentines gift, so big and so great you'll admit that you lost!**_

_**But thanks for the white chocolates! They were delicious!**_

_**P.S. You better prepare for our next match!**_

_**\- Hikari**_


	7. Sleepless Nights

**Vows to You**

**07: **_Sleepless Nights_

"K-Kei?"

"…"

"…Kei?"

"…"

"Kei, honey, please wake up…"

He felt the hand that was shaking his shoulder grip harder and that's when he finally woke up. Without opening his eyes, he rolled to the other side and wrapped his arms on his beautiful raven-haired wife.

"What is it?" he snuggled by her chest.

"I-I-I…. I w-want a glass o-o-of water…" she stuttered as she stared at her husband and feel him rub his face between her breasts with a very red face.

Kei cracked an eye open and looked at the clock on the bedside table '_12:41 a.m._' he read. He groaned and stood up; he held his head for a moment because of an upcoming headache. Truth is, he is still dead tired after coming back from work and wants nothing more but to sleep all day. But knowing him, he would just about do anything for his wife even if it killed him.

He soon came back with a glass of water and gave it to Hikari. He yawned as he watched his wife gulp it all down. Kei was about to lie back down next to her when he heard her say…

"Uhmm… Kei?"

"What is it now Hikari?"

"I want dumplings…" she said with shyness

At this, Kei's head shot up and looked at her with a questioning brow "Dumplings?"

"Yes, dumplings. With extra sauce please? Oh! And I also want cold _buko pandan_, fresh from the Philippines?" she said meekly "But with more milk!" she added

"Hikari, it's twelve fourty-three in the morning. Can't you just settle for regular milk?" he said tiredly but froze when he looked at her face.

"B-But I like _buko pandan_ more…" Hikari sniffed "It's very delicious and sweet. I-I don't want just regular milk!"

"Alright!, alright!, I'll get to it" Kei said frantically, not wanting to see his wife cry in any way, even if this is obviously just one of her mood swings. He hurriedly ran down the stairs towards the kitchen. He pulled out a jug from the fridge and thanked the gods that there was enough for one glass.

He did the necessary and soon returned to his wife's side with her order perfectly made on a plate but not before calling Aoi and ordering him to deliver five jugs of_ buko pandan_fresh from the Philippines.

She turned from the television she was watching on and was delighted as Kei set the food on a tray in front of her.

He breathed a relieved sigh as he watched Hikari chow down on her food. But rejoicing would be all too soon, until the TV showed big, fresh tempura sizzling on a pan and a giant steak roasting by the fire.

Hikari looked at Kei with pleading eyes. That alone was enough though.

"Say no more, my love" he walked out the door again "I'll get right to it"

After much time and fighting with himself because of his headache, he settled the main course at his wife's lap and she chewed on the food prepared by her husband with glee.

After she ate, Kei set aside the plates and went back to Hikari's side of the bed. With a tired slump he slowly wrapped his arms around his wife and gingerly kissed her head, her cheeks, her nose, her neck, and finally her lips.

They shared a passionate kiss for a minute or two before pulling back for air. Kei gently went lower and placed a kiss on Hikari's bulging, seven month old stomach.

He carefully laid his head on it as he tried to feel his child.

"Are you satisfied now kid?" he chuckled and Hikari giggled.

Kei went back up to place one more kiss on Hikari's lips before settling them back to bed.

"I'm sorry I made you go through all that. I know you're tired but…" he silenced her with another kiss

"It's no problem Hikari. Anything for my wife" he smiled down and gently caressed her stomach "and for our child"

Hikari smiled and kiss her husband before resting her head on his should and went back to sleep.

Kei looked at the clock on the bedside table again and read

'_3:30am' _he sighed and closed his eyes. He would be getting ready to work by five o'clock. Kei dreamed of his beautiful Hikari but frowned when he realized he only has an hour and a half to relish in his peaceful slumber.

But he didn't mind, after all, in two months Hikari will give birth to their first born. So for an upcoming father like him, this would just be like any other _**sleepless night.**_


	8. The Question

**Vows to you**

* * *

**08: **_The Question_

* * *

"Daddy, where do babies come from?" asked Kei and Hikari's adorable five-year old son.

As expected, his parents were surprised, evident by their wide eyes. They were at the door of the Takishima estate to say farewell to Hikari because she and the other girls were going out for a girl's day. She was about to open the door when their son suddenly asked that innocent question.

"I… um… storks" Kei was surprised by his own lack of words. He looked at Hikari, asking help in his eyes but Hikari only giggled at her husband and kissed her boys' cheeks before leaving.

"Have fun boys" she giggled.

Kei sighed and turned his heel, only to feel a tug on his pants. He looked down to see his son with a pout on his face.

"Daddy, you haven't really answered me!" he huffed "Please tell me the truth, Uncle Sui told me they grow from cabbages, Auntie Akira said something about birds and bees or something like that and-"

"I really don't think that you should be asking things about that yet. I will tell you when you're older-"

"They grow inside a mommy's stomach, right? But how do they get there?"

The infamous Takishima Kei is really at a lost. He knew his son is as smart as him and his wife and it would have been different if his son's age would have at least reached the age of puberty but no. Heck, he's just a five-year old! Whoever brought this topic up to him will surely be beaten.

Kei rummaged around his brain for the best possible answer, similar- yet still completely innocent to hear.

"By magic"

"Magic?"

"Yes, when boys reach a certain age, we learn how to use this magic so that we could use it to make our wives have babies and become a mommy. You know that magicians must never tell their secrets, right? That's why they give you different reasons"

"Ohhhh I see! It makes sense now!" he chirped in glee "I understand now daddy!"

The little tyke hugged his father in thanks to which Kei sighed in relief. Who knew this question would be harder to answer than any exam he ever had?

"Thank you for explaining it to me. I was really confused because of so many definitions especially when Uncle Tadashi told me that it had something to do with sex-"

_**CRACK!**_


	9. The little blue flowers

_**I AM OPEN FOR REQUESTS AND SUGGESTIONS~! JUST PM ME OR LEAVE IT IN THE REVIEWS! :)**_

* * *

_**Vows to You**_

* * *

_**09: **__The little blue flowers_

* * *

**At the age of Seven-years-old…**

Kei gave her a small bundle of little blue flowers when he first saw Hikari cry. During that time, the emotional and mental bully she received was so harsh it almost scarred her for life. She almost gave up and lost the fiery spirit that drew the Takishima heir to her until he came on time.

At that moment, Kei showed so much emotion for the first time in his life.

Hikari fell but Kei caught her and helped her stand up again. No one knew exactly what happened that time for it was only between the two of them.

"_So… take these flowers and promise me that you'll never give up. Promise me that you'll never forget that you still have to beat me!"_

"_Okay, I promise Takishima!"_

The only beings that witnessed this event were the blue flowers in Hikari's hand as she kissed Kei's cheek to seal their promise.

* * *

**At the age of Thirteen-years-old…**

It was the first time Hikari was ever troubled about anything. Usually she just solves it with her sheer strength and happy-go-lucky ways but not this time.

Nobody knew about what that problem was except for Kei Takishima. She didn't cry this time though but it's evident that she was greatly troubled by it.

During that time, Kei gave her a small patch of blue flowers with words of comfort.

"_Don't keep things to yourself Hikari. You can tell me anything. Don't forget that I'm not only your rival but I'm also your best friend, right?"_

"_Yeah, sorry about my drama Takishima. Of course I won't forget about that" _

This time though, it was Kei who kissed Hikari's cheek to seal the deal.

* * *

**At the age of Sixteen-years-old…**

*They were alone by the levee while Hikari cried her heart out because of what happened with the SA. The greenhouse was shut down and one by one, her friends are being drifted apart.

Kei stood and gave her a small group of little blue flowers and she stopped crying.

"_Please protect these flowers from me for a day."_

"_Takishima…"_

"_You win if you're able to keep me from getting them from you for an entire day, starting tomorrow. Let's use a spell for that occasion"_

"_Spell?"_

"_Yes, a spell to return everything to the way it was"_

"_What happens if you manage to steal them from me? What happens if I lose?"_

"_That's right, then I'll take your __**everything**__ there and then. Do your best Miss Rank Two. Also, please attend school wearing the S.A. uniform tomorrow"_

However, there was no kiss on that moment but it was Kei's retreating form, Hikari's red face, and the setting of the sun that signed the challenge.

* * *

**At the age of twenty-five-years-old…**

It was the most magical night of their lives.

Kei had to use every ounce of his strength just to keep him from falling on his knees and cry just by watching his bride-to-be walk down the aisle. She was so beautiful in her wedding dress he forgot to breathe and wonder if this was all a dream.

At the reception, his eyes never left his newly-wedded wife and they both danced on the dance floor all night long; just staring at each others eyes and let the world around them move on.

While in each others arms, Kei produced a small batch of little blue flowers and gently tucked it in her ear. He whispered his loving words as his lips ghosted on her ear.

"_Never forget, that you are the only woman for me. I will always love you"_

"_I know and you're the only man for me. I will never forget or stop loving you"_

"_I love you Hikari, with all my heart and soul"_

"_I love you too Kei. I love you very, very much"_

They were wrapped in each others arms and with a kiss on each others lips, promised eternal love and happiness.

* * *

**At the age of eighty-nine years old…**

Kei held Hikari in his arms, his eyes now dry after crying a few minutes ago.

He kissed her head, which was now adorned with white strands of hair but was still silky to touch.

"_You… would still hold… and kiss an ugly… old hag… like me?" her weak voice further broke his heart and fought the edge of crying, again._

"_Don't call yourself that my love" he pulled her closer to him "I will hold you forever and kiss you anywhere for as long as you want, if that is what you wish"_

"_Heh…" she smiled. She felt him shift and he gently opened her hand to rest little blue flowers on her hand. She looked at the flowers and gently stroked the petals with weak, trembling. Hikari looked up at him with her wrinkled face and with a loving smile that she reserved only for her husband spoke the words that will finish this all. "Kei… I'm tired… I want to… sleep now…"_

_Kei's dam completely broke and tears streaked down on his own wrinkled face as he gazed at the woman he loved all these years. He kissed her on the lips and on her now-closed eyelids._

"_Then sleep now, my Hikari" he caressed her fragile cheek "Remember that I love you very much. Don't forget that after everything that happened between us, even after our own children have families of their own, I will always be here for you. Don't forget that I will never leave your side. I'll go anywhere with you"_

_He gave his wife one last kiss on her delicate lips before grasping her hands, with the small flowers held between her palms._

_And when the clock stopped ticking, did the great Kei Takishima finally close his eyes and joined with his wife on their eternal slumber where they would reunite and love each other once more in the afterlife._

_On the day of their burial, their graves were decorated with bushes of little flowers called 'Forget-me-not' and only their children knew the story behind those simple floras._

.

.

.

A little girl who was wearing a red dress with pigtails was flipped and she landed sorely on her bum.

"No way…" she mumbled

"Well, well, you're not so tough, are you?" the golden-haired boy in front of her taunted. She gasped and glared at him before standing up.

"One more time!" however, she was flipped again and her shoe came flying elsewhere.

And that was how they met. Little did they know that the humble shrub of 'Forget-me-not' flowers that grew peacefully on her father's pots, will be the witnesses of their budding relationship till the very end.

* * *

***Please refer to Episode 23 :3**

**The flowers are called "Forget-me-not" and its name says exactly what it means.**

**They're the same flowers Kei gave to Hikari on Episode 23 and I always suspected that there's something more to those flowers and I just couldn't help myself on making this fic ^^**

**Hoped you guys like this one!**

**I AM OPEN FOR REQUESTS AND SUGGESTIONS~! JUST PM ME OR LEAVE IT IN THE REVIEWS! :)**

**Ciao~!**


	10. Spoil

**This chapter is requested by**

'**Nyan Nyan'**

* * *

_**I AM OPEN FOR REQUESTS AND SUGGESTIONS~! JUST PM ME OR LEAVE IT IN THE REVIEWS!**_

* * *

_**Vows to you**_

* * *

_**10: **__Spoil_

* * *

Little thirteen year-old Takishima Hikaru was sitting with her siblings in the waiting area while their father accompanied their mother as she went through her monthly sonogram.

'_Damn that Karino_' she cursed. She shouldn't have agreed to watch that anime with that airhead. A week ago, their Aunt Akira and Uncle Tadashi came to visit their mother to check on her pregnancy. They also brought along with them their twins.

While their parents were busy catching up, Hikaru, along wither her brother Kai*, and the twins –Taiki and Tomoe- went to the entertainment room to watch an anime Taiki 'highly recommended.

At first, she didn't seem to care if only it would make Taiki shut up (because unlike his sister, Tomoe is shy and more quiet), but then, after watching a few episodes, she just couldn't taker her eyes off the screen. She didn't even felt how late it was when their godparents called the twins to come home.

Since then, she downloaded most of the episodes of the ongoing anime.

'_Damn, the next episode will be airing any minute'_ she gritted her teeth and looked around to find a possible exit… which is impossible.

Sitting by her left is her fifteen-year-old brother, Kai, his eyes were closed and is the spitting image of her father. The only difference is, he was gifted with their mother's heart. On her right, are her twin siblings, Keiichi and Kaori, both of them are ten years old and were the perfect mixture of their parents. She also has a five year old brother but he's spending time with their grandparents. What about her? Well, let's just say she's the younger version of her mother –only less dense.

Truth is, she blamed Taiki for her strange attraction with anime. She had to hide all the episodes she downloaded in a very secure folder in her desktop. Not that her parents were strict, but her parents wanted them to focus on their studies and she's just afraid that if they discover about this, they'll strip her off of her entertainment. Well, they aren't that cruel but who knows? She's seen both of her parents fight once and it wasn't a beautiful sight.

"Come on! Hurry up! ******** is about to start!" her head snapped in attention at a little boy on a wheelchair telling his nurse to pick up the pace.

"Yes, yes, don't worry; we'll settle you at your room just before the opening starts."

By now, Hikaru is shifting uncomfortably in her chair and kept looking between the floor and the door to the doctor impatiently.

Why did she even agree on coming along? Because she just can't say no to her mother.

The doors swung open and the siblings saw their parents walk out of the room thanking the doctor.

"Well now that's done, where do you guys want to go?" Hikari asked while gently caressing her bulging stomach.

"I want to go ho-"

"We wanna eat!" said the twins in unison, cutting their sister off.

"Alright then" their mother giggled and the family went off to the car. Hikaru trod at the back with her head low. It didn't go unnoticed by her brother though.

While at the car, Hikaru fidgeted until finally sighing in defeat.

'_Well… it's not like they're not gonna air it again. I could always watch the replay…_' she thought sadly

"Mom, Dad, I'm sorry but I just remembered that I still have something to do" Hikaru turned to stare at her brother. Since when did he forget about anything?

"Hmmm…" Kei looked at his wife and she nodded "Very well"

* * *

"The twins are still hungry though, I know!" Hikari looked at Keiichi and Kaoru "Why don't you two go on ahead to the kitchen and pick out what you want to eat. Your father and I will be right with you and we'll whip something up"

The twins beamed at their mother and they scurried off to the kitchen.

"What about you Kai?"

"I'll be having pineapple chicken" he smiled at his mother and she nodded.

"And you, Hikaru?"

"Oh! Uhmm… Karaage" she blurted, anxious

"Alright dear, you head on to your room now"

Hikaru smiled at her mother before making a dash to her room. The moment she closed the door to her room, she immediately plugged in her tv, only to trip on something.

"Ouch" she gently rubbed her head as she saw a big box. The commercial's still running so she curiously went over and gently lifted the lid. The box opened and her eyes and mouth widened in shock.

"KYAHHHHHHHH!" she squealed loud.

* * *

Kei, Hikari, and Kai looked up at Hikaru's room and they all smiled at each other.

"That went well" Kai commented

"Indeed" Kei added

"You two are spoiling her too much" Hikari smiled "You're a very sweet brother, Kai dear"

The eldest blushed and turned his head in a pathetic attempt to hide his red cheeks "Don't say embarrassing things, mom!" his mother, however, just giggled "I'll be in my room"

When Kai was out of sight, Kei gently wrapped his arms around his wife and gently pecked the nape of her neck.

"You too Kei, don't spoil your daughter. You'll regret it" she playfully taunted

Kei only smiled and breathed on her ear which sent shivers down her spine "I don't think giving her all the volumes of the anime, subscribing her to have the newest release of the ongoing manga, and programming her computer to automatically download the latest episode in HD is too much, my love"

He smirked "I love spoiling our children. You are so generous of giving me heirs and heiresses. Why don't we add more fruits to the tree hmm?" Hikari gasped when she felt her husband's wet tongue give her neck one long lick "I could spoil you too, in the most exquisite ways only you can imagine"

"Honey, it's great that you're looking forward to fatherhood and all but can't we at least wait till this little guy comes out before we make a new one?"

* * *

**To Nyan Nyan: Not exactly what you have in mind, huh? :3 Well~! I did my best! Hope it was at least satisfying ^^; You weren't that much specific so it's kinda hard to do it, especially since I don't take offense on anyone being an otaku :3**

* * *

**TO ANIMELOVER123, I will be making your requested fanfic in the next chapter so please wait for it!**

* * *

***I've read another fanfic here and Kai is a very beautiful name for me. I asked permission from the author to let me borrow the name :)**

********** actually, I wanted to say ONEPIECE but hey, feel free to think whatever anime it is :3**

**Thank you for all your support! **

_**I AM OPEN FOR REQUESTS AND SUGGESTIONS~! JUST PM ME OR LEAVE IT IN THE REVIEWS! **_

**Ciao~!**


	11. It's a Love Story

_**This chapter is requested by**_

'_**ANIMELOVER123'**_

* * *

_**I AM OPEN FOR REQUESTS AND SUGGESTIONS~! JUST PM ME OR LEAVE IT IN THE REVIEWS!**_

* * *

_**Vows to you**_

* * *

_**11: **__It's a Love Story_

* * *

"Mmmm…Kei…" he heard his wife moan and he added pressure in his hands.

"You like that huh?" she shivered when her husband's breath ghosted in her ear.

"Mmmm" Hikari continued to moan as Kei continued his ministrations.

Then Kei finally leaned over from behind to use one of his hands to cup her chin and turn her head to the side. With a loving caress of his thumb over her cheek, he leaned in for a kiss. With their lips pressed together, Kei nibbled on her bottom lip.

"Mommy, Daddy?" they pulled apart just before Kei could enter his tongue on his wife's warm mouth, much to his irritation.

The Takishima couple turned their heads to see their five-year old daughter standing by the open door, a teddy bear in hand.

It was a good thing their backs were facing her. Kei was giving his beloved wife a massage on her study chair before they started kissing. Now it appears that he's just hugging his wife and he wouldn't want to soil his daughter's innocence by seeing them make out.

"What is it honey? Shouldn't you be in bed?" Hikari asked her daughter as she swiveled her chair to face her.

"I want a glass of milk but big brother is already asleep"

"Oh, well, your father's just giving me a massage. Come dear, we'll get your milk and set you back to bed" but before Hikari could stand, she felt Kei's hand press her down to the seat.

"I'll take her to bed, love. You just finish what you have to do"

After giving her a quick peck on the cheeks, Kei went over to his daughter and picks her up. The little girl drank down her glass of fresh milk and her father settled her down to her bed.

"Daddy, could you tell me a story?"

"What kind of story?"

"Hmm… something with a happily ever after"

"A fairy tale? A love story?" she nodded her head "Would you like Cinderella?"

"I already know that"

"Sleeping Beauty?"

"That too"

"Snow White?"

"And that. Daddy, I already heard those stories"

"Hmm…" the little Takishima cuddled her teddy bear closer and watch her father think. "How about a new story?"

"A new story? Okay! What is it about?"

"It's a love story. So listen well alright?"

She giggled "Yes daddy"

"Okay,

Once upon a time, in a kingdom far, far away, there was a boy who was prince. He lived on top of a hill in a glittering castle. He had fame, fortune, and practically everything he ever wanted but he was not happy. The little prince was lonely. Then one day, when his father took him to the village to meet with an old friend, he met his daughter. The girl was nothing but a commoner, a carpenter's daughter, she wore old clothes and she had smudges on her face because of training."

"Training?"

"Yes, because the little girl said she is strong and can defeat anyone. So the little girl challenged the prince to a wrestling match but she lost. However, instead of crying, the little girl stood up and challenged him again, and again, and again till he grew tired of her and found her irritating. Then one day, when the girl challenged him again, he decided to let her win so that she could stop. But she didn't. She came to him and told him that she will work harder so that she could really beat him. The prince was so amazed at the girl's determination and passion that, on that very day, he fell in love with the little girl" Kei closed his eyes and sighed before continuing.

"After many years, the prince never felt lonely again and with the girl, he gained his own friends. His love for the girl also grew but the girl was too dense to notice" he stifled a laugh at that part "Then one day, when they finally confessed each other's love, somebody tried to break them apart. It was the prince's grandfather, the old king, who wanted the prince to marry a princess from another land"

"NO!" the girl exclaimed but clamped her mouth again, relieved that she didn't wake her brother.

"The prince and the girl tried their best to stop his grandfather and while on the way, the lord of the *foxes fell in love with the girl and he tried to take her away"

"Lord of the foxes?"

"Yes, the foxes love to groom their pelts and the lord was a really, really big fox." Kei outstretched his arms to help his daughter's imagination and she beamed "the lord of the foxes fell in love with the girl because of her beautiful, shining hair, fiery spirit, and because she was the fairest maiden of all the land." Kei clenched his fists on his lap and was silent for a few moments "The prince and the fox warred with each other but in the end the prince won." He smiled triumphantly at that "But the lord of the foxes and the girl became friends."

"Oh wow, cool"

"One day, the girl discovered that the prince's grandfather became evil because his wife died years ago and was left with a misunderstanding. The prince and the girl solved the mystery and the girl purified the old king with the help of a magic flower that the old queen had. In the end, the misunderstanding was cleared and the prince's mother reunited with her father, the old king, and they finally became a happy family. The old king was so grateful to the girl that after a few years, the prince and the girl got married and they lived happily ever after. The End"

"Wow, that's a great story daddy. It's beautiful" she smiled at her father and he kissed her forehead

"I'm glad you liked it dear, now go to sleep. You still have school tomorrow" he said before tucking his little girl to bed.

"Goodnight Daddy, I love you"

"Sleep tight, I love you too"

He closed the door behind him and trod back to his wife. Kei entered the room to discover Hikari sitting on the bed with a book in hand. He slipped in beside her and pulled her in his arms. His wife giggled, settled down her book and closed the bed side lamp.

"How was it? What kept you Kei?" she snuggled closer

"Oh it's nothing to worry about love" he stole a quick peck from his wife "I just told our precious daughter a little love story"

* * *

**To ANIMELOVER123: Here it is as promised. You requested three ("Kei and Hikari are kissing and their child comes to interrupt", "Having some alone time with their children", and "About their love story") at a time so I took the liberty of making it all in one fic so the others would have their turn for the next chapter **** Hope you didn't mind and I hope you liked this!**

* * *

**To ****'Aria'****: I'm actually working on a smut one shot so don't worry, I will be accepting your request but it will be separated from this one shot collection because it is rated M and I don't want to change this collection's rating ^_^**

* * *

**To MusicLoverGirl9078: I will be making your request on the next chapter so please tune in!**

* * *

***I chose fox because they're known to be tricksters and though the character I represented for this didn't trick anybody, except for the part when he asked the girl to break up with her boyfriend so that he would snatch her instead. I would've chosen wolf or another animal but meh, It just popped in my head.**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT! You people are all wonderful!**

**Thank you for the Follows (Currently: 14), Favs (Currently: 18)**

**And Reviews (Currently: 30):**

'**Guest'****, mdlnquezada, AnimeLover123, MQuitiz, ****'Chibi'****, Cyanstardust, HannahDarkbloom, ****'Anon'****, exclusivestreetflow,**** 'Keps'****, MaraMania, ****'fareeda'****, ****'Dani'****, '****Kia'****, sugarandpepper, Be Happy. Be Healthy. 4Ever, ****'Nyan Nyan'****, ****'forbesqueen'****, ****'Kiya'****, ****'Aria'****, and MusicLoverGirl9078**

_**I AM OPEN FOR REQUESTS AND SUGGESTIONS~! JUST PM ME OR LEAVE IT IN THE REVIEWS! **_

**Ciao~!**


	12. Advice

_**This chapter is requested by**_

'_**MUSICLOVERGIRL9078'**_

* * *

_**I AM OPEN FOR REQUESTS AND SUGGESTIONS! JUST PM ME OR LEAVE IT IN THE REVIEWS!**_

* * *

_**Vows to you**_

* * *

_**12: **__Advice_

* * *

"U-uhmm… would you l-like to go to the dance with me?" he stuttered, STUTTERED! '_I've been in here for two hours talking to myself in the mirror and I couldn't even finish the sentence without stuttering! Damn, I feel like an idiot'_

If he really is like his father then this wouldn't be a problem at all, but his mother just have to fuel him. Not that he blames his mother, no; he loves his mother very much. She is caring, loving, honest, and trustworthy, gives all her effort, always there for you, and the best of all, she never gives up on you. He looks up to her; so why is he wondering why his type of girl is like his own mother? Oh woe is he.

He sighed, '_If I was like dad, this would be just a snap. Wait, that's it! Dad!'_

The fifteen year old male snapped his fingers and rushed to his parent's room. His mom isn't in the house and he's pretty sure his father's working in his desk. And he's right.

"Dad?" he knocked on the door.

"Enter" the door screeched slightly open and without turning to his son, he continued typing and said, "What is it son?"

"I just wanna know how you asked mom out"

Hearing this, the prodigy stopped typing and finally looked over to his son "Why do you want to know?"

"I-I'm just c-c-curious"

"Were you been practicing in your room trying to ask a girl out to the spring formal without stuttering but only to fail epically for two hours?"

"W-wha- how did you know?!" his father smirked when he saw his son blush.

"You may be like me mentally and physically, but you got your personality from your mother. And I know your mother very much. You two are like an open book"

His son looked away in embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed." Swiveling his chair around, he faced his son and crossed his arms "To answer your question, I didn't ask your mother out."

"Huh?"

His father sighed "I loved your mother ever since we were children and I've been trying to get her to notice my feelings for years. However, your mother was just too dense to even notice the most obvious moves I did. It almost drove me insane"

"Mother's really that dense, huh?"

"Yes, but that didn't stop me from loving her"

"Then how did you two got together?"

"It's a long story, but let's just say that I confessed then your aunts and uncles, especially your aunt Sakura, set us up and trapped us in one of her haunted dungeons. Your mother confessed to me back and we've been together ever since."

"But… I didn't spent years with someone like you did"

"Kai" he called his son's attention and the boy looked back at his father "I owed everything to your mother for giving color to my dull life. So if your mother was here I'm sure the advice she would give you is, '_Just be yourself'_. If you have to pretend to be someone you're not for somebody, then that person doesn't deserve you because they can't accept who you are"

Takishima Kai digested his father's words thoroughly. He's always known that his father was a ruthless businessman until he and his mother became official. The eldest smiled inwardly, now that just made him praise his mother more.

'_She really is amazing'_

"Thanks dad" he smiled and Kei stood up and ruffled his son's head.

"Good, now go. I still have to fetch your mother from your grandmother's"

A week later, Takishima Hikari was adjusting her son's tie when Kei came up to them.

"Kai, the limousine is ready, you can go ahead now"

"Thanks Dad" his mother leaned in to kiss her son's cheek and the boy flustered "Mom!"

Hikari giggled and shooed her son out the door

"You go on ahead now, dear. Wouldn't want to keep your date waiting." When Kai opened the door, she added, "Have fun now! Be home before midnight!"

"Mom, I'm not a kid anymore" Kai sighed and Hikari raised her brow at him "I mean, yes mom"

His mother smiled at him and both of his parents waved him goodbye but as he opened the car, he turned and smiled a smile similar to Hikari's "By the way mom, thanks for the advice"

But before Hikari could ask, the eldest Takishima slipped inside the car and went off. Hikari looked at her husband, who has his arm draped around his waist, and asked "What did your son mean by 'thanks for the advice'?"

However, Kei only smiled at his wife and kissed her fully on the lips.

.

.

.

"_Hey Hikari" started a thirteen-year old Takishima Kei. "If a guy would want to ask someone out, how would they do it?"_

"_Huh? Why are you asking me that? Do you like someone Takishima?" _

_At that statement, a vein popped on his head '__How could you pick up at that so easily when I've been trying to get your attention for years? Why are you so dense Hikari?'_

"_Something like that"_

"_Oh, well, hmmm…. Then I guess that you should just be yourself. If that someone is the one for you, then they would accept you for who you are. You don't have to pretend for someone else to like you back"_

_And just as everything Hikari said to Kei, those words will always be carved in his heart till the end of time._

* * *

**To MusicLoverGirl9078: I hoped you like this one! I wanted to see Kei give advice to someone too so there ya go! At least Hikari gave advice too XD only a few years earlier :D Thanks for the request!**

* * *

**To Blazer143: You haven't replied to my PM so I wouldn't know if you got the message :3 But then again, I will be making YOUR request next so wait for it!**

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT! You people are all wonderful and I hope you continue to read this one shot collection and please do try my other fanfics! Thank you!**

_**I AM OPEN FOR REQUESTS AND SUGGESTIONS~! JUST PM ME OR LEAVE IT IN THE REVIEWS!**_

_**Ciao~!**_


	13. One of those Special days

_**This chapter is requested by**_

_**Blazer143**_

* * *

_**I AM OPEN FOR REQUESTS AND SUGGESTIONS! JUST PM ME OR LEAVE IT IN THE COMMENTS!**_

* * *

_**Vows to You**_

* * *

_**13: **__One of those Special days  
_

* * *

After the gravity-defying stunt they made in front of the old Big Ben, they were immediately swarmed by the media and paparazzi. Hikari was so embarrassed by the flashes of cameras, overlapping questions, and pictures of them taken by helicopter showing their passionate kiss, that she fainted.

It was only a matter of time when Kei's grandfather confronted the couple and it was a great miracle when the president accepted their relationship. Much to everyone's surprise, Hikari was welcomed in the Takishima family with open arms.

Since then, Kei and Hikari were the front page of every tabloid and magazine around the world. However, Kei saw how much the media made Hikari uncomfortable and being the worried lover he is, did everything in his power to keep them at bay and Hikari was never troubled again – except for a few occasions of students asking about their relationship.

Now that they have become official, Kei took every opportunity he had to show his love for his girl. Despite his image, he would come over her house and they would take the train ride to school since the limousine bothered Hikari and he would make sure to stay as close as he could get with her without being accused of PDA. He also took her home safely every day.

As a couple, Kei and Hikari started dating and as much as Kei wanted to take her to the most expensive places, he respected her wishes and they simply had dates in public parks, amusement parks and local cafes and eateries. The only time they went out to someplace extravagant was when they celebrated their first anniversary as a couple. Kei brought her to an expensive five star restaurant and both of them danced all night long.

Though they had arguments every now and then, they never last long and it all ends with them in each other's arms. Apparently, they have a very special and wonderful relationship, anybody would be jealous of their bond and their days together have never been so special.

And this instance is just one of those special days.

"TAKI- ah! I mean… K-K-KEI!" Hikari flustered as she pointed an accusing finger at her boyfriend. Since they started going steady, Hikari wanted to call him by his name.

"Yes Hikari?" he asked, stopping his fingers from further tapping on his laptop.

"Let's make a challenge!"

"And what kind of challenge is that, Hikari?"

"I challenge you to run around the entire Hakusen campus and the first one back to the greenhouse wins!"

"Very well, Hikari. But the winner gets to make the loser obey one command"

"You're on!"

Changing their *attire into shirts and jogging pants; they went out of the greenhouse, all ready and set. They positioned themselves and when heard the birds squawk, they made a dash for it. As fast as she tried to be, Hikari could never come as close to her boyfriend's.

With a wicked command waiting for him by the end of the finish line, Kei couldn't afford to lose. He rushed fast and when the greenhouse came into view, a sudden tug gripped his heart and he stopped.

* * *

"O-O-Ouch…" Hikari winced when she touched her ankle. Apparently, when she noticed that her boyfriend is getting farther and farther from her line of sight, she paid less and less attention with her surroundings. It was only too soon when she tripped and fell.

'_How pathetic… I bet he's gonna think I'm an idiot_' she thought to herself as she sat in the middle of the stone road. She tried to stand up but she twisted her ankle so painfully, she stumbled once she managed to stand. When she braced herself for the impact, a pair of strong arms caught her by the shoulders.

Recognizing the blue shirt, Hikari looked up and midnight met gold ochre.

"Hikari…"

"S-s-sorry Kei. B-but I tripped and twisted my ankle…" she looked away "You must think I'm pathetic…"

She heard him sigh "I would never think of you like that"

When she finally looked up to him, she found herself being carried by her boyfriend, bridal style. Seeing their position, she blushed a cherry red.

"K-K-Kei! W-w-what are you-"

"We have to treat that ankle of yours Hikari. I'm taking you back to the greenhouse" he said and started to run off.

As they travelled back to the observatory, Hikari stared at her boyfriend. She has always known that he was handsome but she was too dense to even notice. Then she wondered what destiny had in mind when heaven paired them up. Of all the people in the world, why them? What did she do to deserve a man like Kei?

She didn't mind that he was filthy rich; he was kind, caring, and he loved her with all his heart. I guess she was just really lucky. Her blush dissipated as a sweet smile plastered on her face. Kei noticed and asked.

"What is it, Hikari?"

She shook her head, and continued to stare at him "I just never thought how lucky I am to have you"

Her statement made him blush and it deepened when he heard his girlfriend giggle. They were inside the greenhouse when Kei decided to lean in to give his girlfriend a kiss until they were interrupted by a deafening screech.

"KEI YOU BASTARD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY ANGEL HIKARI?!" A vein popped on his forehead and Hikari blushed and giggled.

Oh, yes, this day is just one of those special days.

* * *

**To blazer143: Here it is as promised! I hoped you liked this one, I have been making one shots of Hikari and Kei's family for a while so this request is a great change for me. Thanks you**

* * *

**To 'Aria' : Your request will be up and running in the next chapter so please stay tuned!**

* * *

***Please refer to Hikari and Kei's clothes for physical education in episode one or when Kei challenged Hikari so that he would know whatever Yahiro said to her after the party.**

**Thank you guys for all your support! Please do look up into my other SA fanfics: The One for Me and Dugong Bughaw! I also added a new Kei and Hikari collection in rated M so for any requests about smut, please do look into that :)  
**

**After midterms, I have one week to prepare myself for Finals and after that, I have to settle my registration for the first semester **** that's how it is in our college you know. I'll be a second year in pre-dentistry in case you're wondering :3**

**Anyway! Thank you all for your patience and thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows!**

**I AM OPEN FOR REQUESTS AND SUGGESTIONS! JUST PM ME OR LEAVE IT IN THE REVIEWS!**

**Ciao~!**


	14. A Kiss in the Rain

_**This chapter is requested by**_

'_**Aria'**_

* * *

_**I AM OPEN FOR REQUESTS AND SUGGESTIONS! JUST PM ME OR LEAVE IT IN THE COMMENTS!**_

* * *

_**Vows to You**_

* * *

_**14: **__A Kiss in the Rain_

* * *

Her feet stomped through the dark street with tight fists and clenching teeth. This is only one of the rare times she ever felt so angry. It was really out of character for her but she couldn't help it.

I can't believe he'd do this to me! Just before our anniversary!

* * *

"_What did you say?"_

"_I said no"_

"_No? NO?! How could you say no?!"_

"_I refuse to let you go to that party"_

"_But this is Akira's party-"_

"_A party she just made out of whim without a relevant occasion"_

"_Does it need to have an occasion? This is Akira we're talking about, OUR FRIEND"_

"_I know she's our friend"_

"_Then why?!"_

"_Because-"_

"_You're being unfair!"_

"_Unfair?"_

"_YES! You fly off to other parts of the world and you don't hear me complaining! I just want to attend to Akira's party and you say no?! Why am I even asking you? I don't need your permission! I can take care of myself, TAKISHIMA!"_

"_Hikari-"_

"_JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

* * *

That was the last words she said before dashing out of the door going to who knows where.

Hikari continued on walking around aimlessly until a sudden rumble stopped her tracks. She looked up and saw dark clouds form above her head, clouding the moon and soon, large droplets of water fell from the sky.

That was then that she noticed that she was on a street she is unfamiliar off, maybe the pathway to downtown. She ran through the darkness, the pitter-patter of the water and her cold pants were the only sounds in the dead of the night.

At last she found shelter under the shade of a bus stop – good thing it wasn't that far. With no umbrella – nor her phone, it's obvious that she's not going anywhere until this heavy rain stops.

She wrapped her arms around herself as she reflected at what happened earlier with her boyfriend. How could she act like that? She never raised her voice before. Was it because she's nearing her red week? Whatever the reason was, she knew that she reacted violently because of her unreasonable lover.

'_Still, I shouldn't have raised my voice… I could always tell him that instead of getting mad'_ she sighed.

She leaned back at her shelter and breathed hot air on her freezing hands when she heard shouting in the distance.

"HIKARI! …HIKARI! …WHERE ARE YOU HIKARI?! …HIKARI I'M SORRY PLEASE! HIKARI!..."

She spun her head around and what she saw shocked her to no end.

There was the great Takishima Kei, looking like a wet kitten while shouting for his lover. He didn't have an umbrella and based on how his clothes hug his form and how he panted, it can be concluded that he's been running around in the rain for a long time.

He was just across the street and she could tell that because of the forming fog, it would be hard to notice where she is.

"HIKARI!"

Hikari bit her lip as she heard him shout for her name again. She thought of going to him – no… she's supposed to be mad at him!

"HIKARI! ANSWER ME PLEASE!"

"Damn, why does he have to be so irresistible?" she mumbled before dashing out to the rain.

When she stopped in front of him and when their eyes met, Kei wasted no time and hugged his girlfriend. Hikari was startled at how cold he is and how much his body shook.

"Kei…"

"I'm sorry Hikari… I'm so sorry…"

Kei pulled back with his head bowed while holding her shoulders.

"No, Taki-Kei, I'm sorry for raising my voice"

The couple didn't care that they were now soaking wet from the downpour as Kei shook his head.

"Don't apologize Hikari. You're right, I have always been away because of business, I know that I haven't been around all the time but I'm doing my best to spend more time with you whenever I can. I was wrong. I know you just wanted to spend time with Akira and the others… and I shouldn't have said that. You have the right to shout at me back then. You shouldn't be denied of anything you wa-"

However, he was not able to finish as a pair of wet, yet warm and soft lips crashed with his. Since when did Hikari become so bold? When Kei finally started kissing back, they didn't know how long they were at it until Hikari let go for some air.

"Kei" his name caught his attention. A warm hand cupped his cheek and he leaned on it more, kissing the palm. "We're both in the wrong… you just came back from Singapore. You should be resting but instead, I got mad and caused you trouble… I'm sorry"

"But Hikari…" he trailed off before sighing "the truth is, I didn't let you go to Akira's party tonight because I wanted you to come with me to Paris. I wanted to spend a week with you there for our fifth anniversary." She looked at him with wide eyes and flushed cheeks

'_Oh dear…_' she inwardly giggled '_He's going out of his way to impress me again. Maybe I'm spoiling him too much'_

"But if you wanted to go-"this time, his lips were sealed with a lithe finger

"Kei, just shut up and kiss me"

Despite the coldness of the wind and heavy drops of rain, the couple remained unfazed to the harsh condition as they warmed themselves in each other's arms while sharing a very heated, passionate kiss throughout the night.

* * *

**To 'Aria': Hey hey hey! Glad you liked Vows to you (M) and I hope you'll like this one too**

* * *

**To OpinionPriya: Your request will be up and running in the next chapter so please stay tuned!**

* * *

**HEY EVERYBODY!**

**FINALS ARE FINALLY OVER! YEY! Now I won't go back to school till June 8 **

**Please look into my other SA fanfics: Vows to you, Vows to you (M), Dugong Bughaw, and The One for Me **

**Anyway! Thank you all for your patience and thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows!**

**I AM OPEN FOR REQUESTS AND SUGGESTIONS! JUST PM ME OR LEAVE IT IN THE REVIEWS!**

**Ciao~!**


	15. After You

_**This chapter is requested by**_

'_**OpinionPriya'**_

* * *

_**I AM OPEN FOR REQUESTS AND SUGGESTIONS! JUST PM ME OR LEAVE IT IN THE COMMENTS!**_

* * *

_**Vows to You**_

* * *

_**15: **__After You_

* * *

Hikari Takishima sighed for the nth time of the day as she continued to watch a couple waltz around the dance floor. She suddenly felt a strong arm snake around her waist and pull her into a muscular chest.

"What's wrong, love?" she heard her husband whisper by her ear.

"Nothing, it's just…" she sighed, again "I always knew this would happen but… I never expected it to be so soon" her gaze fell on a tall, dirty blonde haired boy as he stared at his partner with all the love in the world. "It seemed like it was only yesterday when he said his first word" she then began to sob. A tear crept out from the corner of her eye and she felt a cool finger brush it away. Kei Takishima leaned in to kiss his wife at the corner of her eye, then her nose, forehead, and finally, her pink lips.

"They grow up fast" he said when he pulled away.

And Hikari couldn't agree more.

Her eldest son, named Kai Takishima, first born among Hikari and Kei's ten children, was very much like his father in every academic and physical aspect. In every school he attended, he was always on the top, the cream of the crop. And when he entered high school, he took the position of number one in Hakusen's Special A and his parents were never been so proud.

When he was young, his parents took him to Kyushu to visit his grandparents during the summer and that's when he met _her. _And boy oh boy were they like the opposite poles of the world. Kai may be like a carbon copy like his father but he was very much like his mother. He may be silent but his actions can be a bit reckless and rash sometimes. While this… infuriating girl he met, she was well gifted like him, but she was born in a poor family. She was silent, and arrogant but what really pissed him off about her is how the way she looks down at people. And on her side, the way he talks and complains about her in his loud, reckless manner really irritates her. So since then, they proclaimed themselves as rivals to prove each other who is better.

His mother knew her parents and were friends with them before and that's how they met.

They were like cat and dog. There's just not one day when these two do not collide and unleash a series of taunts and insults. This kept on going for years.

"Such a bittersweet relationship" that's what their parents said.

However, as the years go by, they learned to stop with their childish antics but the challenges never ceased. They continued to prove each other who is better until –even if they didn't notice- they became the best of friends like two peas in a pod.

And then, their friendship bloomed into a more beautiful flower, which is love. Unlike his mother, she wasn't oblivious but she was stubborn and kept denying her feelings for years. Kai, however, like his father, was very patient. He waited for her until she finally accepted her own feelings and confessed their love for each other.

It was only soon that they announced their engagement.

And now they danced in each other's arms in front of all their friends and families, showing their love for each other till death do they part.

"I'm so proud of our son" Hikari smiled as she leaned into her husband "I'm very happy that he's found a girl who would love him for who he is. He's very lucky"

Kei kissed the crown of her head "Of course he is, he's your son after all"

Hikari leaned up to look at Kei's face before smiling "Well, he does take after you"

And both male Takishimas, kissed the love of their lives at the same time.

* * *

**To OpinionPriya: I'm really sorry about this late update and I'm sorry if it's really short :/ I did my best. I wasn't able to upload this chapter since my laptop had a virus and I lost all my files. I just got my laptop fixed today and I'm working very hard in rewriting all the chapters that you all requested with the best of what my memory could remember.**

* * *

**To 'AnimeLover 123': Your request will be up and running in the next chapter so please stay tuned!**

* * *

**HEY EVERYBODY! I'm back!**

**I'm really really sorry for the delay, as you all may know, my laptop caught a virus and I just got it fixed today. So hopefully, I could get back on track and update most of my stories as possible.**

**I announced my predicament in my other story: Seven Deadly Sins so I can't blame any of you of not noticing my announcement.**

**BUT! Even though I just got my laptop fixed but I have a problem. I lost my Microsoft office and I have no idea how to reinstall it. MS 2010 or MS 2013 will do. So if you guys have any idea how, please tell me :/**

**Please look into my other SA fanfics: Seven Deadly Sins, Vows to you (M), Dugong Bughaw, The One for Me, and my first Ryuu/Finn fic: The Prince is my Princess.**

**Ciao~!**


	16. No Pain, No Gain

_**This chapter is requested by**_

'_**AnimeLover123'**_

* * *

_**I AM OPEN FOR REQUESTS AND SUGGESTIONS! JUST PM ME OR LEAVE IT IN THE COMMENTS!**_

* * *

_**Vows to You**_

* * *

_**16: **__No Pain, No Gain_

* * *

Pain

Pain

And more pain.

This excruciating tension she's feeling around her umbilical region was unlike any pain she ever felt before. It was more painful than all the excessive training she had undergone before. An agony so severe that even the thought of giving up crossed her mind a few times.

However, she knew the consequences if she gave up on this challenge.

This was no ordinary challenge and not even her longtime rival, lover, and now husband, can help her with this. She's on her own this time. Why? Because she made a bet and had no choice but to go through a series of changes for a long period of time.

Now she's on the last day of this bet. She's climbing all the way up to the summit. Up to a road enraged by a harsh storm that hit her like a megaton of bricks. She knew this road wasn't easy. They warned her about it. However, either it was only by fate or destiny that she's in her current situation.

She clenched her teeth hard from the unbearable ache. Another scream threatened to escape from her throat. Tears were now rolling down from the corner of her eyes and her only source of strength is from the big, firm hands she's holding onto right now.

He's her husband.

He knew that very well. He fought tooth and nail with almost everybody and everything for years just to gain that title. He also knows that a husband has duties to his wife.

He provides shelter for his wife, so he built a mansion, big, but simple; a home suitable to her tastes.

He grants her wants, needs, and gives her support. So he doesn't hesitate when his wife asks him for something (Excluding things like big favors –because he has to think about that a lot first).

He showers her with joy and love. Oh how true that is. He, compared to other men, loves and adores his wife with all his heart and soul; and he uses every opportunity he gets to show it. There isn't a single day he leaves his wife happy and unsatisfied.

Also, he gives her protection. A husband is his wife's knight in shining armor. He was willing to defy the odds and beat anybody who dares harm the love of his life. He has a duty, an oath he sworn upon the altar to keep her unharmed and away from any sadness.

However, that's not how it is on this case.

His wife is in grave pain. As much as he wanted to help, he couldn't. She has to do most of the work this time. Oh how he hated seeing her like this. She kept on screaming for a while now. The pain must be too great that it made her cry –and he knows well that his wife never cried because of pain. The love of his life is hurting and he couldn't do anything about it. A part of him regretted taking on this risk but he knew it was coming. It was an unavoidable bet. However, he also knew that his wife will kick him hard to the gut if she found out he regretted this.

This bet, was a wager between life and death. Now a half of his wife is already dug on her grave and no one will know if she'll sink at the bottom or manage to move out to safety once this is all over.

He hated this. And he hated himself because he couldn't do anything about it. Her screams were already immune to his ears as he prayed to the big guy up there to help his wife go through this. He's willing to bet everything he has for his wife's sake.

There was nothing he could do to share the pain and the only thing he could do is to hold her hands to make her feel that he's there beside her, never letting go and somehow, give her all the strength she needs.

Just a few more…

Just a little bit more…

Then the whole world stopped.

A deafening scream echoed throughout the room and it could be heard outside the facility. Then as soon as it happened, it stopped. Then another scream pierced their ears, this time however, it was a little less louder and higher in pitch.

Mr. Takishima Kei checked on his wife and he couldn't feel more relieved to her smiling face of victory as she slowly tried to recover her breath. Then his eyes went wider as the figures in masks and green, busied themselves and carefully cleaned the source of crying from the crimson liquid of his wife's blood.

They wrapped the tiny creature in fresh, clean, soft cloth and gently handed it over to his wife.

"Congratulations Mrs. Takishima, it's a boy" the head doctor of this operation said through the mask on her face.

The eyes of the other medical attendants were curved; they were smiling underneath their masks and congratulated his missus and themselves for the success.

Mrs. Takishima Hikari, with her breathing finally back to normal, smiled affectionately as she held her first born. It was small, his skin was a pale peach, a small lock of dirty blonde hair grew out of his head and its tiny little hands were closed into fists.

He was adorable.

Her husband, however, was sill shell-shocked, he couldn't believe this is actually happening. He has always dreamed of this for so long. He repeated this scene in his mind many times and he just couldn't believe if his mind is only playing tricks on him.

For the last few minutes, he was filled with fear for his wife and now he doesn't know what to feel. In his heart there was fear, relief, joy, anxiety, and… and…

Kei snapped out of his stupor when he felt the warm, lithe hand of his wife hold his and guided his index finger to his son's small fingers. His face showed that he was unsure but she smiled lovingly at him and that shoved his anxiety away.

She did the same with her finger and just as they simultaneously touched their son's fist, the baby immediately stopped crying and grabbed onto their fingers for dear life. Kei was surprised of how such small fingers could bring so much warmth in his heart. This was unlike anything he ever felt before. He never knew that babies could give this much effect on him –especially since it's his own flesh and blood.

He looked down at his Mrs. Takishima Hikari and saw that she was crying again. Not out of agony, but out of relief, joy and happiness. And seeing that made his heart completely melt.

"Hikari…"

They heard the baby coo and gurgle as they felt their fingers being clutched a little tighter and bring it closer to his face.

Kei leaned in to gently kiss his son's forehead and his smile grew wider when he heard him coo in delight. He then turned to his wife to give her a full, loving kiss on the lips. With his other hand, he wrapped it around his wife's shoulders and rubbed before kissing the crown of her head.

"You did great Hikari" another kiss on the head "You did it"

"Yeah…" she felt her own heart melt "I did well"

"It was difficult and hard, I'm sorry if you had to go through all that"

She gently shook her head and continued to stare at her son "No, it's alright. It's part of being pregnant. Besides… it… it was worth it"

Kei kissed her on the lips again as they both stared at the little bundle of joy.

Now Kei felt that his dream is finally complete. He has the love of his life as his loving wife, and now this little one just opened a whole new door for him. Now his dream of having a family with Hikari has come true.

It was a long and hard road but as Hikari said, it was worth it.

So don't ever give up. Pain is part of it but remember that there's a bigger reward waiting for you on the other side.

After all, they did said…

_No Pain, No Gain_

* * *

**To 'AnimeLover 123: Hey~! Here it is! Hope you liked it! And thanks for your requesting and continuing support of this fanfic **** I appreciate it a lot.**

* * *

**To HannahDarkBloom: Your request will be up and running in the next chapter so please stay tuned!**

* * *

**College is really keeping me in a tight schedule especially when you also have tight professors ughh but hey! I'm still alive! I hope you all liked this one! More chapters coming away! Thanks for your support! Love lots!**

**Please look into my other SA fanfics: Seven Deadly Sins, Vows to you (M), Dugong Bughaw, The One for Me, and my first Ryuu/Finn fic: The Prince is my Princess.**

**Anyway! Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows!**

**I AM OPEN FOR REQUESTS AND SUGGESTIONS! JUST PM ME OR LEAVE IT IN THE REVIEWS!**

**Ciao~!**


	17. Special A Street Fight! Chapter 101

_**Hey guys! before we start, I just wanna announce my fanfic 'Seven Deadly Sins' has finally reached its pinnacle!**_

_**Hope you guys would be interested and read it :)**_

_**Also, I would like to announce that I've just started a new one-shot collection about Hikari and Atsushi.**_

_**No, it's not about incest.**_

_**I actually liked Atsushi's character and I just wanted to give the guy the spotlight since he hasn't that much screen time neither in the manga nor in the anime.**_

**_These one-shots could be about anything as long as its not incest/rated M_**

**_I will mostly be the small bondings these two siblings have and how they see the world of SA in their perspective._**

**_I'm taking requests there too! So do check it out!_**

**_Thank you!_**

* * *

_**This chapter is requested by**_

'_**HannahDarkBloom'**_

* * *

_**I AM OPEN FOR REQUESTS AND SUGGESTIONS! JUST PM ME OR LEAVE IT IN THE COMMENTS!**_

* * *

_**Vows to You**_

* * *

_**17: **__Special A Street Fight! _

_Chapter 1.01: __Consequences_

* * *

A school that looks as grand as a castle.

In this school, where the super-rich attend, there is a class of seven carefully selected students. This class, known as "the school's paradise", with their own separate uniform and building, is called the "SA" class.

Takishima Kei, seventeen years old, the son of the president of the Takishima group and Hanazono Hikari, seventeen years old, daughter of a carpenter; are the top two students of this prestigious academy. And yes, they are a couple. Both are smart, talented, and athletic and love each other very much.

That last notion pleases Kei most of course.

Anyways, it has been weeks since Hikari made the final decision of staying here instead of going along with her parents to Kyushu. However, that's another story. So let's just say after a lot of crying and heart-wrenching talks, Hikari decided to stay (along with her brother, who also changed his mind into staying). After that, things have turned like they were before. Only, this time, Kei made it his goal to be more lovey-dovey with Hikari.

"H-Hikari, are you alright?" Akira asked, wondering why the second placed student was sulking under a tree.

"I-I can't believe I lost again!" she cried. Akira saw a crumpled paper beside her and picked it up. It was Hikari's score for today's Biochemistry test. She only got a 99; which meant Kei had a higher score, which is a perfect 100. "Now I have to do s-s-something T-Takishima wants again"

Hearing this, Akira wailed and flung her arms around her friend "Wahhh! Oh my poor angel Hikari! Why do you have to what that devil Kei says?! He'd probably make you do something embarrassing!"

"I-I have to Akira, it's because I lost the challenge" Hikari comforted her friend as she finally recovered from her sulking.

"Oh? Are you saying that you forfeit, Miss Second Place?" an imaginary block dropped out of nowhere and hit Hikari on the head. She spun around to see Kei's smug face.

"Of course not! I won't back down from our deal!"

"That's good" he smiled, "Then I can't wait for tomorrow" Kei's smile went wider and Hikari blushed as she remembered the deal they had earlier.

_The couple walked side by side towards the greenhouse before Hikari broke the silence._

"_Hey Takishima, we have a Biochemistry exam today, right?" _

"_Yes" he stopped and stared, already knowing where this is going._

_Hikari grinned and pointed a finger towards him "Then I challenge you Takishima! This time, I'll win for sure!"_

"_Alright Hikari, but if I win…" he leaned in to gently tuck a few strands of her hair behind her ear. He could feel his beloved's face heating up as his voice ghosted on her ear "You'll have to hold hands with me for the entire day"_

* * *

"Hey Takishima! Good Morning!"

Ahh, that sweet voice that completes his day; He turns his head and his face broke off into a smile as he watched a bubbly woman with jet black hair run towards him.

"Good Morning to you too, my Hikari" he leaned in to give her cute nose a quick kiss.

Hikari's face instantaneously turned red and, if possible, turned redder when she noticed the stares and whispers the people around the station gave them after her boyfriend's display of affection.

"W-w-why did you d-do that?! K-k-kissing in public is-!" Kei's smile never left his face as he continued to watch his flustered girlfriend.

"Don't you like it when I kiss you?" his face twisted in a pout

"N-no! I-I mean I do like it when you k-k-kiss me-"

"Oh, then would it have made you happier if I kissed you on the lips instead?"

"No! I mean yes! I mean-!" ahhh, his Hikari is just too adorable. He chuckled before deciding to stop teasing her, or else she might faint from all the embarrassment.

"Come on Hikari" he said, taking her bag for her "We should go or else we'll miss the train"

"O-Okay" Hikari nodded. However, she stopped when she noticed that Kei wasn't following her "What's wrong Takishima?"

Kei held up his hand in reply, to which Hikari only tilted her head in question. "Have you forgotten about our deal yesterday, Miss Second Place?"

"Don't call me second-! Oh… oh-oh! O-o-of course I ha-haven't forgotten about it" Hikari flustered

Ever since they've been official, Kei never failed to take her to and from school (something that he always dreamed of doing with the woman he loved for about ten years).

After which, they would come out of the train with Hikari's face painted red, again. Because during the train ride, Kei would always position himself in a way no one could touch her. After all, he wouldn't want any perverted molesters touching his girl. Also, this position would give him great access to her hair. To which, he would smell and nuzzle her every now and then and sometimes part a portion of her hair and kiss and nibble that sweet nape of her neck.

Hikari's face seemed to find it impossible to return to its natural tone because of the whispers and stares she's been noticing around her as they made their way to school. Kei and Hikari being a couple shouldn't be too much of a surprise and she should've been used to it by now. But it's not every day they show public displays of affection like holding hands- which they are doing now. Usually, you would just see those two standing next to each other or even arguing being of Kei's teasing.

Kei could only smile though. It's not like he's doing it to embarrass Hikari, no, it's his way of training her. He has always dreamed of doing these small, sweet things to her like any normal couples do- but that's the point, they aren't normal. Hikari wasn't used to these, in fact, there was a time that she even fainted when he stole a kiss on her cheeks when they walked their way to school.

He wanted to expose her to these things so that her embarrassment would lessen. Besides, he finds it absolutely adorable when she flushes around like that so he would have her do these things at a greater level- much to his amusement.

There was even a time when he had her say 'I love you' to him every hour for a day. . .

"_W-W-What?!" Hikari exclaimed, her face cherry red._

"_But you lost Hikari, you have to keep your word and do what I tell you" Kei inquired, a grin never leaving his face._

"_I-I know that! It's just that… that-that your c-c-command is-"_

"_That's a double loss if you won't do the penalty, Hikari"_

"_W-WHAT?! No! urghhh! Fine! I-I'll do it!"_

"_Good Hikari" he mockingly patted her head "I'll wait for your first call at twelve o'clock sharp in the morning"_

"_THAT EARLY?!"_

_And on the following day, at exactly 12:00am, Kei received a phone call from Hikari saying "I… I love you" it continued on for the rest of the day, Hikari would say 'I love you' to him every hour and he was more than happy to hear those words; and because Kei would never pass this opportunity for anything, he stuck to her side. Let's just say that Kei's smile and the light color on his cheeks never left on that day._

**~0~**

Kei smiled at the memory. These things he's been doing have been working. He gets to help Hikari become more confident between their relationship and he got to be lovey-dovey with Hikari more often. It's a win-win situation in his book.

"Kei! You bastard! What do you think you're doing to my angel Hikari?!" Akira shrieked when the couple entered the greenhouse. Tadashi stopped wolfing down on Akira's pastries, Megumi and Jun stared back at them- dumbfounded, and Ryuu only let out an amused 'heh'

Because seeing Kei and Hikari holding hands is something that doesn't happen every day.

Hikari tried to calm down her friend as they made their way to their sofa, tea and cake served right before them. When she managed to at least stop her ranting, she decided to have some cake.

'_So… uhmm… how am I gonna do this?_' she wondered, staring between the cake and fork. Unfortunately, Hikari is right handed and because she's holding her boyfriend's hand with that hand, she's in a pretty bad handicap.

Fortunately err… or… unfortunately, Kei is ambidextrous so he took the opportunity to slice a piece of her cake and bring it up to her face. She turned her head, causing her to face him and meet his sunshine smile.

"Well?" Kei inquired, Hikari continued to eye the cake suspiciously "It's not gonna eat itself you know"

Realizing what he intends to do, Hikari blushed and bit her lip. "I-I can fe-feed myself, thank you very much!" to prove her point, she picked up her fork and sliced an uneven cut on her piece and with a hardly-controlled hand, brought it to her lips- only to fail miserably when the piece fell from the fork.

Kei chuckled and ate the piece on his fork. "It tastes good" This time, he took a slice from his and brought it again to her face. "Come on Hikari, you're gonna make Akira upset if you don't eat this" he taunted.

Hikari contemplated for a while. After what seemed like hours, she finally gave in and leaned on the dessert with an open mouth- Kei's smile widened.

Her lips pulled out from the fork and chewed. Kei continued to grin at her but then, while she was chewing, she suddenly remembered that Kei also ate from that same fork a few seconds ago.

'_Wait… Isn't this what they call… i-i-indirect k-kiss?!_' she screamed in her mind and comically, her head erupted like a volcano.

As if reading his girlfriend's thoughts, he smiled and ate another piece with the same fork.

* * *

A few scenarios happened on that day that made it seem like time ticked slow.

During classes, being the good girl that she is, decided to attend. They walked through the halls with every pairs of eyes watching their every move. The blonde didn't say anything and continued to hold his lover's hand- squeezing it lightly every now and then. Hikari also didn't say anything because for once, she admits that she can't talk her way out of it. Her boyfriend's just too canny to be outwitted.

As much as her teacher was amused at seeing another member of the SA enter his class for once, he could only sulk by himself as he continued on with the lecture. Knowing the number one student, he wouldn't dare come between them- their hands, even if he wanted to. He cares too much for his life for that.

'_Sorry Hanazono_' he thought '_but I'm too young to die_'

So for the whole class period, Kei sat next to Hikari, his cheek resting on his palm with his elbow propped on the desk while his eyes never left on the raven haired listening and struggling to take down notes.

* * *

There was also the small scenario when she had to go to the bathroom.

"You idiot! You can't follow me inside!"

"It's not like I'll be looking at any other girls in there"

"That's not the point!"

"What's wrong with staying in the same cubicle as you?" though his remarks may sound totally uncharacteristic, he was only trying to make fun of her.

"You don't get it! This is the GIRL'S comfort room. For GIRLS ONLY, and as far as I know, you're a guy! You're not allowed inside!"

"Come on Hikari, it's not like I won't being seeing _that part_ of you after a few years" he grinned

"You-you… YOU PERVERT!" she shrieked and Kei lost his control and started to laugh- hard.

"I'm just kidding" Slowly, he slid his hand away from hers "Go on, I'll be waiting here"

However, instead, he received a real angry spit fire in her eyes "Why do you always make fun of me?! I'm not your toy so stop doing these things!"

She slammed the door before she was able to see the surprised hurt in his eyes. Good thing there wasn't anyone around.

Now while Hikari was doing her business, she noticed that there's a large enough window by the wall while she was washing her hands. She could try and escape though and save herself from further embarrassment but then… when he slid his hand from her earlier, she felt that a part of her just suddenly… left.

Then it hit her, why did she suddenly shout at him like that? He's always made fun of her but she never became genuinely angry at him. So what got her so worked up for?

She looked at her right hand and noticed that his was larger than hers. His hands were strong and held her hand perfectly. Compared to hers, despite all her rigorous trainings, her hand continues to be smooth and not rough like the others. Her hands may be small but-

'_It fit perfectly in his hands_' she suddenly said in her mind which caused her head to snap back up and look at herself in the mirror. Waving off the pink shade on her cheeks, she touched her right hand with her left one. Though it made her hand warm, the warmth compared to what she felt when they held hands wasn't the same.

Then she reflected of what they've been doing these couple of weeks. Kei continued to give her these kinds of consequences and the more they've done it, the more she realized that she doesn't faint or become totally red as often as she had when they first started dating.

Realization came to her like a ton of bricks and she mentally and physically slapped herself 'Idiot' she looked at herself back at the mirror 'he didn't do all those things to embarrass you. He's been trying to help you…' she talked to herself 'and here I was being… so selfish'

Why hadn't I realized it sooner?

When she came out of the comfort room, she saw Kei leaning by the wall a few paces to the empty corridor, looking downcast with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Takishima…"

"I'm sorry" he said without looking at her "I didn't mean to Hikari. I'm really sorry. I won't do anything you don't want me to ever again"

It may have sounded sweet, but if she complied then she would've became really selfish. So with a deep breath, she mustered up her courage.

"K-Kei…" that caught his attention and looked at her with wide eyes "Kei, don't apologize. I should be the one who's sorry"

"But-"she cut her boyfriend off by taking out his left hand.

"I'm sorry I haven't realized it sooner" they made eye contact " I would like to be l-l-lovey-dovey with you" she flushed and closed her eyes, nervous and slightly frightened of what his response will be; but instead, she found her right hand being held up and pressed on soft lips before feeling fingers being laced together.

For a long while their eyes never left each other's as the silence did all the talking for them. After a while, she smiled sweetly at him and kissed his cheek.

A few days after that incident, a new event started at school and being Hikari, she challenged her boyfriend to a match. It's to collect the most coins for doing students a favor until the event ends.

But of course, it's not that fun without consequences for the loser.

So the deal this time is that when Kei wins, Hikari will have to introduce herself as Kei Takishima's girlfriend in front of the whole assembly. With a beautiful crimson face, she accepted his challenge.

And after a few more days, Hikari stood at the podium and faced the student body with only a cute shade of pink on her cheeks.

"Hello everyone, I am SA's rank number two and I'm Ta-Takishima Kei's lover, Hanazono Hikari"

Kei's heart swelled with pride.

* * *

**To HannahDarkBloom: Girl, I'm really sorry for this late update. I did my best with your request and I hope that it satisfied/met your standards. By the way, thank you so much for all the support you've given me, not only in this story but to the others as well :D I really appreciate it.**

* * *

**To lovingANIME4ever: Your request will be up and running in the next chapter so please stay tuned!**

* * *

**Hey guys! So sorry for the late update. As you all may know, I was focused on finishing my other SA fanfic 'Seven Deadly Sins' so neither this nor any of my other stories have had a good update for a while.**

**Also, most of the requests I've gotten are more on drama. Though I don't mind, I really appreciate all these requests you guys have given me! :D And I am so happy that I could tell the story/at least meet half of your expections on these requests! Getting back, since I've noticed that, I've decided to put two updates at a time (if I can/if I have the time), one would be to grant the request and one made by me which is more on romance, humor, and all fluff!**

**Anyways! FINALS is right around the corner! And by corner, I mean the semester will be finished on October 16****th****! Hope that I get to catch up and make amends for you guys for the next two weeks of sembreak **

**Please look into my other SA fanfics: Seven Deadly Sins, Vows to you (M), Dugong Bughaw, The One for Me, The Prince is my Princess, and my new one shot collection: Noise and Silence.**

**I AM OPEN FOR REQUESTS AND SUGGESTIONS! JUST PM ME OR LEAVE IT IN THE REVIEWS!**

**Ciao~!**


	18. Subtle

_**I AM OPEN FOR REQUESTS AND SUGGESTIONS! JUST PM ME OR LEAVE IT IN THE COMMENTS!**_

* * *

_**Vows to You**_

* * *

_**(18): Subtle**_

* * *

As a member of Hakusenkan's elite Special A, getting this much attention should be nothing for her. So… why is she feeling so uncomfortable because of these stares now?

Almost every single one of the entire student populace would stop and turn whenever the second rank student would pass by. It's unusual to see one of the SA wandering around the buildings of the lower sections but when they do, they would always start squealing and maybe capture a picture or two. However, for now, instead of adoration, the students would murmur and whisper to each other; but most noticeably, the male students seem to be taking extra precaution of keeping their distance from a certain Hanazono.

"Ah! Ryuu, Megumi, Jun!" she called out once she stepped out of the building only to find the trio making their way back to the greenhouse.

"What is it Hikari?"

"Something you need?" Megumi held up her sketchpad.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you guys seen Takishima"

"Kei? No, not since this morning"

"Me too"

"Is there something you need from him, Hikari?" Ryuu asked

"Yeah" Hikari sighed "I wanted to challenge him to a match but I can't find him anywhere! Oh! And I also want to return this jacket of his. He gave it to me last night when we were at Akira's for the winter festival"

"Hmm" Ryuu hummed "Have you checked the library? Maybe he's doing his work there"

"Oh! That's right!" Hikari nodded her head "Alright, I'll check there. Thanks guys!"

She waved off and so did the trio. However, they stopped short when Hikari turned her back to them and the coming winter breeze lifted her hair to reveal the gold letters inscribed at the back of the dark jacket.

"Well, that was pretty…" Jun was at a loss for words

"He's pretty bold" the twins agreed with each other.

"He hasn't even confessed to her yet." Ryuu sighed

"Do you think he'll accept back his jacket?"

They thought for a moment but then settled for a,

"Nahhh" and Ryuu, Jun, and Megumi went back to the greenhouse.

'_He couldn't be any more subtle than that'_ Ryuu sighed, remembering the words _**Takishima Kei's**_, written in gold letters at the back of the jacket Hikari's wearing. _'I don't know if Hikari hasn't noticed or if Kei purposely added that __**–'s-**__ after his name'_

* * *

**Hey everyone! **

**As I have said before, I will be updating another chapter along (before or after) the requested chapter because I've been receiving too much drama and most of you guys wanted more fluff.**

**So sorry for the delay, I was sick and was in the hospital for a few days. But I'm at least recovering so no worries! I'll do my best to catch up :3**

**Please look into my other SA fanfics: Seven Deadly Sins, Vows to you (M), Dugong Bughaw, The One for Me, and The Prince is my Princess.**

**I AM OPEN FOR REQUESTS AND SUGGESTIONS! JUST PM ME OR LEAVE IT IN THE REVIEWS!**

**Ciao~!**


	19. Kei Takishima Birthday: Binding Strings

**First off I AM SO SORRY**

**Gawd I'm so stupid. I made a big mistake. For those who have read the previous story entitled 'Kei Takishima Birthday: The Best Present', you would notice that I replaced that story with this new one-shot because I found the settings too fixed for me to make minor changes. **

**What I said in the previous OS is that Kei is 25 years old but ughhh! And here I call myself a big SA fan. Kei is NOT 25 years old this year but 23. Kei Takishima was 17 at the end of the manga and the story was finished on 2009 so doing the math (again) that means it's been 6 years since then which makes Kei 23 years old this year (2015)**

**You guys have no idea how sorry I am for that. Even I feel so bad about that measly mistake. You may take this as a stupid excuse of mine but I could honestly say that ever since I was discharged in the hospital, I've been really out of sorts lately. When I walk my mind goes blank and I was almost hit by a car/motorcycle a few times, I tend to stare into nothing, I mismatch the dates and yeah, including this.**

**I'm really sorry and to somehow make myself better for this mistake, I'll be replacing 'The Best Present' with this new fanfic.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Vows to you**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Binding strings**

* * *

While sitting near the edge of a cliff, a black Lamborghini Sesto Elemento parked not far from them, her leaning against her boyfriend's shoulder, two souls madly in love with each other watched the sun set under the glistening waters of the ocean.

He pulled her closer to him before leaning down to steal a kiss from his beloved, please at seeing her flushed face.

"I'm glad you could come today, Takishima"

"Of course Hikari, I wouldn't miss it" he kissed atop her head "Besides, I wanted to see my cute Hikari. I miss you so much"

"I-I missed you too" she blushed harder "Will you still make it for the party tonight? The others can't wait to see you too"

"Yes, I'll definitely have time for tonight but…"

"But?"

"But I have to go back to London right after the party"

"So soon?"

"I'm sorry Hikari. As much as I wanted to spend more time with you, they'll give me more work if I skip a day in graduate school"

"Oh, right." Kei felt an arrow of guilt strike his heart for making her sad. They've been separated from each other since they started college and even if Hikari doesn't always show it, he knows she loves him as much as he, and misses him as much as well.

"Hika-"

"Oh! I almost forgot your present!" she chirped, her mood suddenly changing "Close your eyes!" Chuckling, he obeyed and felt her hands working on his right wrist. "Okay, you can open them now!"

Setting his eyes to his wrist, he found a bracelet. Lifting it to his eyes, he further examined the object. It was a simple do-it-yourself bracelet; the strings weaved poorly together by hand.

"Hikari… you have zero skills in art"

"Wha-what's that supposed to mean?! You jerk!" he only laughed and was astounded when he turned his wrist to discover something more in this measly, child-made bracelet.

He heard her giggle and she brought her right arm up to see "Look! It matches just like mine!"

Indeed, it certainly does look like hers but in comparison, most of colors in his were of a lighter shade of blue and hers were a darker shade. Not that he complained, he found it suitable for her, it matches her eyes.

"Do-do you like it?" all of a sudden she felt nervous as if a school girl struggling to confess her love. "I just saw it up on the internet and it seems pretty famous for couples having these things so… I-I got you that because since it'll probably take another year or two for us to finish graduate school, I just... wanted to be at least lo-l-lovey-do-dovey with you a-a-and even i-if w-we might not see each other often, I-I just wanted to make this thing so that y-you'd know that I-I-I... that I-I lo-love you Takishima, n-no matter how far w-we're apart"

Now Kei might be known to not show his emotions much, if you knew him as long as Hikari does, you'd know that Kei's head is in the clouds, jolts of delight streaking down his spine, his heart beating frantically of pure giddiness and his stomach bubbled with butterflies. In short, Taksihima Kei is absolutely pleased. Who knew his lover had this kind of side in her?

Instead of giving her a reply, he pounced her down and ravaged her lips. Waves of love sparked between their connected lips as years of longing spoke volumes in their heated kiss, telling them things not needed to mention in words; only to part when the need of air was at its peak.

Panting, the sun had completely sunk and the two decided to return back to his mansion where their friends are waiting for him to celebrate his birthday.

"Takishima" he turned to her "Happy 23rd Birthday!" ahhh, with the gift finally given to him, and the pleasure he got for spending the entire day with his loved one and in their burning kiss; he honestly didn't mind if he should still have a party; because his birthday is indeed very happy after blessing him with Hikari's bright smile.

The same smile she gave him on his every birthday, and the same smile he fell desperately in love with.

"Thank you love"

Kei's not fond with accessories, but he wouldn't mind wearing the bracelet his true love made just for him. Especially if the words: _**K &amp; H Together**_ wrote on his side and _**Forever K &amp; H**_ wrote on his lover's other wrist.

No, he wouldn't mind at all.

**K &amp; H Together Forever K &amp; H**

* * *

**To AnimeLover 123: I am honestly trying to avoid the drama and tragedy because I personally wouldn't want to kill/hurt them all the time. And I've received reviews/PMs to make more happy, fluffy fanfics/OS. But don't worry! I will accept your request! So please tune in and expect it on the next chapter!**

* * *

**To lovingANIME4ever: I am so very sorry but I will have to deny your request. I am not casting any favoritism but your request is too complicated and is more suitable to be a separate fanfic than an OS. Not that I don't like your idea, it's just that it has a bigger plot and idea than just a simple OS. So I'm very sorry but I'll more than happy to hear another idea of yours!**

* * *

**To animelover: Thank you for loving and reading my fanfics! Anyway, your request has lemons and I've already created a separate one-shot collection for Kei and Hikari smut (lemon). It's called vows to you (M). Also, your request is also more fitted to be separate fanfic. If I want Kei to win Hikari back then he'll have go against a lot of trials, not to mention that his grandfather and another girl is in the way. So I'm very sorry but I'll be more than happy to hear another idea of yours!**

* * *

**Oookay… I honestly admit that 'The Best Present' is better than this one…**

**I… I need a moment…**

**I guess I'm not feeling "totally" well yet. Sorry about that…**

***Kei Takishima = born on Novermber 22, 1991**

**Hikari Hanazono = born on March 20, 1992**


	20. Under the Stars

**Vows to You**

* * *

**20: **_Under the Stars_

* * *

"Come on Kei we're in the wilderness! This is a man's territory! You should remove that scowl on your face" Tadashi's beaming face immediately cracked at Kei's scowl-turned glare.

Apparently, Hakusen organized a trip for their students to go camping. It should be fine but there's the fact that the teachers had separated the girls' tents from the boys- to keep couples from being near each other, all in the purpose of avoiding a scandal and for the students to just enjoy their trip.

Kei Takishima is obviously not enjoying though.

He understands their purpose and has accepted it they've been in this camp for three days! And those three days are long… way long enough for him to go mad without much of a touch from his Hikari. He has to do something or else things might turn ugly.

They've been hiking since morning and now the sun has painted the sky with an ethereal orange hue as they picked up berries to eat later.

In the midst of all that, something caught Kei's eye to which he lingered for a moment. After that, his eyes immediately caught his girlfriend laughing with Akira.

"The sun rises in the east but sets in the west" Kei said, loud enough for it to hit a certain raven-haired's ears.

"Uhh duhh Kei, why'd you brought that up?" Tadashi asked, tilting his head in confusion.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Hikari run a hand behind her neck, exposing the soft flesh as he sliced his knife on a tree's bark.

Kei beamed "Oh nothing Tadashi" he smiled and it only added Tadashi's confusion.

Later that evening, when everybody's asleep, Kei crept out of his tent like a cat as he made his way towards the woods, dodging the gazes of the surrounding guards while running as fast as he could like a passing breeze with the lightest steps.

He continued running in the dark, his enhanced eyesight making him see through the darkness but when he turned the corner, he stepped away just in time before a body hit him. the figure yelped and fell on their bottom, a flashlight flew to the side.

"That hurt" the person groaned. "Watch where you're going Kei!"

"Akira" Kei seethed, clamping his hand on her mouth. After confirming that no one's heard them, he let go.

"What are you doing here?!" Akira whispered accusingly, standing up to dust her pants and grab the flashlight

"The same reason why you're here this late at night" he simply stated and Akira's face turned 50 shades of red.

"I'll tell on you if you tell on me" she warned, to which Kei only rolled his eyes.

"Just get going and we'll pretend we never saw each other. I gotta be there before Hikari does"

"Right" she nodded "You better not do anything to her" she glared.

"I would never do anything Hikari doesn't want"

Kei whizzed past the tree he marked earlier- which is exactly a 3cm cut and stopped at a small clearing after passing three bulky trees.

Just as he got there, there was rustling in the bushes and the most beautiful person he ever laid eyes on popped out of the undergrowth. Without much of a warning, he immediately cupped her face, kissing her like a madman as he forced his tongue inside her warm cavern.

Hikari moaned in surprise, wrapping her legs around his torso and her arms around his neck, her hands locking in his blonde hair as she returned his kiss with as much fervor.

He held her thighs, earning a small gasp when his hands would touch her behind. Their tongues fenced in a fierce battle of dominance and before she knew it, Hikari has her back pressed on a sturdy tree. She smirked between kisses when she elicited a moan from her lover after massaging a certain spot on his scalp.

They broke apart when Kei felt his lover's need for air. Their foreheads touched as they both panted for their breaths before he continued showering her face with butterfly kisses.

"I missed you" he nibbled her ear.

She giggled, moaning at the way his tongue entered her ear and his teeth nibble her earlobe "It's only been three days" she gasped out, her defenses shattering at her boyfriend's hungry assault.

"Which is too long for me to bear" his voice turned husky, to which she braced herself. There couldn't be anything she could do once his voice turned deep and sexy. "You're so beautiful"

Hikari would've let out another moan when she saw Kei's eyes looking at her with unannounced love. Feeling her own heart beat on her ribcage, she leaned in to give him a loving, chaste kiss to which he returned happily. For minutes, they styed their in each other's arms, eyes closed and lips pressed together with nothing but pure innocence.

They broke apart as they smiled with one another before turning their heads up to the twinkling stars above.

"Let's go on a date tomorrow" he announced "The camping's done and we'll be heading back to the city tomorrow morning. Come with me Hikari, I want to take you somewhere" he ghosted his lips over hers, teasing her desire with every slight touch of their lips.

"Where will we go?" she teased back, her fingers playing with his hair.

"It's a surprise" he gave her quick peck, his smile reaching from ear to ear.

She smiled back, feeling the excitement herself "Alright then"

Kei smiled triumphantly before kissing his true love once more. Their kiss increased in intensity and before they knew it, their clothes were littered on the grass and their hands were touching every skin of each other's body.

The next day, Kei was smiling- which was almost scary, and beside him was Tadashi, who has an even goofier grin than before. Both men feeling refreshed like they just came out of a nice hot spring while two girls, a certain Hikari Hanazono and Akira Todou, struggled to walk their way to the bus.

* * *

**To Shira: Well! There ya go Shira! Sorry for taking so long hahaha! Hoped you liked it~ It got a little 'steamy' though XD**

* * *

**Okay this chap might lead to a good additional smut to Vows to You (M)! hahaha so if you like some love~ Feel free to check it out!**

**I AM OPEN FOR REQUESTS AND SUGGESTIONS! JUST PM ME OR LEAVE IT IN THE REVIEWS!**

**Ciao~!**


	21. Innuendos

**Vows To You**

* * *

**21: **_Innuendos_

* * *

"No way! I'm sure Jun's bigger!"

"You're just saying that because you're obsessed with him! But I can definitely vouch that Tadashi's bigger than Jun's. I made sure it gets the target measurements after all!"

'**Sakura, Akira, I'm sure Jun and Tadashi's can't compare to Yahiro's. He did a great job making it that big on his own**'

"Not you too Megumi!"

"Girls, girls, there's no need to argue. We all know Ryuu's the biggest of them all!"

"Dream on Finn!"

"As if Ryuu's any bigger than Jun's!"

"What do you think Hikari?"

.

.

"Well… I haven't seen Jun's, or Tadashi's, or Yahiro's, or even Ryuu's so I can't tell. But I'm sure the one Kei has is very big. I'm always sore every time and sometimes it's hard for me to walk. He can be a bit rough but I like it anyway! And I'm still getting used to swallowing it without gagging and he says he wants to try different positions so I tend to have sleep-overs in his house. Sometimes he books us a suite and we can't do it in my house because my brother's always there. He didn't take it very well the first time he caught us in the moment"

.

.

.

"Uhh… Hikari?"

"W-we were talking about which of the guys made the biggest pizza…"

"You know, since they participated in that feed the hungry program and for the Guinness World Records…"

.

.

.

"Oh…"

.

.

"Akira, you look like you're about to explode"

"Ah! Megumi fainted"

.

.

.

.

.

"ACHOO!"

"That was sudden"

"You okay, Kei?"

"Yeah I'm fine. But somehow, why do I get the feeling that Sakura's going to kill me when we get back… I hope Hikari's okay"


	22. Counting

**Vows To You**

* * *

**22: **_C__ounting_

* * *

The first time he saw her was when they were young. His parents took him out to this local ice cream shop along with his baby brother. The dessert was commendable and though he didn't showed it, he is grateful for his parents in bringing him here. It's a nice change since he's grown bored of all the fancy luxury his family name alone showered him.

Just when he was about to take a lick on his vanilla cone, he saw her prance over to the glass, pointing eagerly at one of the displayed flavors while pulling a boy a year or two older than her by the arm along with two people- he assumed were their parents, following behind.

He turned his head and paid the happy family no more heed. Then when he left the parlor he heard her voice, accompanied by cheerful laughter. He did a double take and watched her for a few moments as her brother and parents wished her a happy birthday.

~0~

The second time he saw her was a few years later at the junior national chess tournament. He outdid his opponents like a breeze so it comes to no surprise that he stood on that stage with a bored look. That was until the champion in the girl's division came forward and stood beside him with a happy smile on her lips. He didn't hear nor even cared what the emcee was saying.

They turned to each other after the medals were wrapped around their necks and their trophies given to their parents, his eyes still transfixed on her happy expression. They shook hands and he didn't realize that he held her hand longer than necessary. When they let go, she giggled and smiled wider at him before saying that he did a great job and that she'd like to challenge him one day.

He saw her walk down the stage and turn to the girls she defeated. Her smiling face did not falter as she shook their hands and some, she even hugged- all the while thanking them for a great match and that she hoped that they could play again.

He turned to the palm that shook her lithe hand, the warmth that she shared didn't go unnoticed to him and though minutes have passed, his palm still felt warm.

Turning to his previous opponents, he didn't say anything but they understood the meaning behind it when they all shook his hand- his other hand, the one that didn't touch hers.

~0~

The third time he saw her was another few years later. It was a sad, rainy afternoon as he stood alone in front of this grandmother's tombstone. The funeral was months ago and it brought great grief on his father's heart now that his mother is gone. He liked his father's mother; she was someone he could rely on and become himself.

After saying his last respects, he walked back to the limo until he heard and all-too-familiar voice. However, this voice did not contain the same cheer and glee he heard twice in his life. Something's wrong and at the sight of her knelt form in front of two tombstones, her hands covered her face, her brother behind her weeping as he gripped the umbrella to shield his and her body from the cold rain- he knew what had happened.

Then, for the second time since his grandmother's death did he felt that pang of pain hit his chest and he knew that it was because he saw her so sad, depressed, broken, and crying.

After a while, her brother held her up and they both walked away. He knew that it wasn't rain that soaked her black dress.

He paid his respects to the graves where her parents laid, and judging by the sight of fresh flowers surrounding the two stones, he knew that it was only recent. After that, he left a bouquet of flowers.

~0~

The fourth time he saw her was when he was at a restaurant years later. This is the third time he's gone to another date set up by his meddling grandfather who, apparently, did it for '_the sake of the company_'. The old man never cared about what he wants anyway.

As he grew more and more impatient with the woman in front of him who couldn't stop talking about her shopping spree in Europe; he saw her again a few tables back. She was so beautiful, more beautiful than any woman he's ever seen. Especially in that midnight blue dress that hugged her frame. She was breathtaking and Kei is everything and being observant is one of them. He saw her smile at the man in front of her and he knew all too well that the smile was unlike the ones he saw before. Her smile was forced and seeing her gaze shift from side to side only made him smirk in amusement.

She was looking for an escape route and coincidentally, he is too.

She saw that opportunity when she excused herself to the ladies' room and he copied the idea. He slipped out at the back of a stall's open window and bravely rounded around where the ladies' room was; just in time to see her slip out at the slim window as well.

Unfortunately, her dress was caught in the window's frame, making her lose balance and as if by reflex, he opened his arms to catch her on time.

She looked up at his honey-gold eyes and for the first time in his life, he genuinely smiled.

~0~

The fifth time he saw her was on their first date. After they both ditched their dates that night, their relationship started off with a number of curses, mocking gestures and childish insults. However, she held dear about gratitude and favors so when he saw this opportunity, he jumped at the chance and asked her out- to show her how a real date should be done.

Now he stood patiently in front of the biggest amusement park in town with two all-you-can-ride tickets in his fingers. He should've known he was early- too early, 30 minutes early to be exact. But how couldn't he? He never felt so eager and giddy in his life.

Then when the clock struck five minutes till nine, she arrived with that bright smile on her face and he felt himself smiling as well.

~0~

He's seen her more and more since then. Both enjoyed each other's company and neither denied that both felt attracted to each other. Though it took a while for her to register what exactly she was feeling. It took some time but it was fine, he never lost hope that she would one day return his feelings.

Then their relationship grew more serious but neither of them lacked in the effort of showing their opposing, reluctant family members how they felt for each another.

Society and family name be damned, he'd rather cut ties with it all if it meant being together with her.

When the tension subsided, the other party finally conceding; her brother finally accepting him, his family –having already- welcomed her in open arms, and his grandfather blessing them and even insisting him to use his grandmother's ring… the relief and happiness he saw when she finally turned to him, her big bright smile lighting up his dull world, did he realize that it wasn't that time when they went through their first date, nor was it when he saw her in that restaurant… no, it was during the time he first saw her in that ice cream parlor that forever bounded him with this girl.

He realized, that he has loved her ever since.

That's why when he stood there on the altar, watching her walk down the aisle on that beautiful wedding dress, her hand hooked under her brother's arm- when he finally pulled over the veil and stared at those midnight blue eyes…

He stopped counting.

* * *

**It's been a while since I updated any of my fics in SA.**

**I AM OPEN FOR REQUESTS AND SUGGESTIONS! JUST PM ME OR LEAVE IT IN THE REVIEWS!**

**Ciao~!**


End file.
